


'Tis the Season 圣诞季节

by deciduousForest



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Calm Down Erik, Enemies to Lovers, Erik Has Feelings, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deciduousForest/pseuds/deciduousForest
Summary: 十年前，Charles和Erik在大学里是针锋相对的敌人。如今，Erik运行着一家变种人社区中心，而Charles是一名成功的医生。当社区中心开办了一间由志愿者运营的免费变种人诊所时，他们的道路再次交汇。旧伤重揭，旧恨重现，但旧情还会重燃吗？
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 22





	'Tis the Season 圣诞季节

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ['Tis the Season](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970815) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 



> 作者注：  
> 送给bettysofia。  
> 所有这一切都要感谢betty不知疲倦地为这篇文章当拉拉队！感谢pan读了这篇文章，并在当我意识到我离ddl还有3天而且还远未完成的时候帮我想出了如何解决。你们都是天使！！  
> Bettysofia，希望你喜欢它！
> 
> 译者注：  
> 之前在随缘上发过，为方便原作者附链接，现校对重修后发布在AO3上（并改了标题的翻译）。随缘ID：阔叶落叶林

周三，Erik利用午休时间为社区中心做了许多琐事：从邮政信箱拿包裹，在杂货店买零食补充员工室的库存，顺便去工艺品商店为艺术室再买些画图纸和胶水。通常情况下，是志愿者或其他工作人员做这些繁琐的工作，但Erik整个上午都把自己关在办公室里整理文件，他就要发疯了。花点时间伸伸腿让他感觉好些。

当他回到中心，Kitty在进门时逮住了他。她从他怀里的包裹堆里拿出一些，问道：“嘿，接下来一个小时你有什么要做吗？”

“只是完成一些文书工作，”Erik一边回答，一边把手里剩下的包裹挪开。“我应该试着把放映机修好。这几天来它一直在出毛病。”

“如果你有十到十五分钟的时间，我想让你见见我刚才跟你谈过的那个有关诊所的构思的医生。他说他下午有时间来拜访，还带来了几个资助提案。”

“噢对。”这几天他太忙了，把这件事全忘了。在过去的几个月里，Kitty一直在和西奈山的一些医生合作，希望能在社区中心建立一个以变种人为中心的免费医疗诊所。Erik一直在关注这个想法，但这是Kitty的项目，所以他没有参与任何细节。但是听起来他们终于准备好要实施了，所以Erik觉得他应该看看计划，再复核一下是否一切顺利。

他走进办公室，把包裹放在打印机旁边的桌子上。“他什么时候来？”

“两点左右。”

“好吧。在你的办公室吗？”

“是的。”

“我会去的。”

“太好了。”Kitty笑眯眯地看着他。“到时候见。”

“好的。”

Erik把会面的事情记在心里，然后去员工室用他买的零食重新装满橱柜。在那里，他会煮上一壶新鲜的咖啡，看看工作人员的白板上有没有趣事或要紧事。在它旁边的软木板上钉着几张传单，宣传各种各样的东西——吉他课、瑜伽课、几条街之外的新公寓大楼——但看上去没什么特别有趣的。有人在黑板上方用红色记号笔写了一个倒计时： **距离感恩节还有——8天。**

只有8天了吗？Erik苦着脸。他真的需要打电话给他妈妈去看看她有什么计划。他们每年都做同样的事情，但是今年他太忙了，还没有和她确认任何事。不过，他的工作一直都是买火鸡，所以他总得在某个时候打电话订购。这件事也要添加到他不断增长的待办列表中。

咖啡煮好后，他给自己倒了一杯，盖上盖子，带着杯子去把最后一个袋子放在美术室。下午刚刚开始，中心还很安静。对于小学生来说，现在开始参加课外活动还为时过早，而且周三下午他们的时间表上没有正式活动。毫无疑问，有些人来这里是为了用体育馆——总是有一些人在那里打篮球或踢足球——但在大多数情况下，这是一周中最安静的时间之一。

Erik打开美术室的灯，把新画图纸堆在门边的抽屉里，把新胶水瓶放在后面的架子上，然后环顾四周看看是否有什么东西需要修理或重新进货。所有的东西看起来都很整洁。如果美术室还需要什么，他们的美术老师Piotr会告诉他。

关了灯，他关上身后的门，回到他的办公室。他一到那里就会查看电子邮件，把午餐时间的杂务从待办事项清单上划掉，然后浏览周末之前还需要填写的文件。光是看着那堆东西就让他头疼。

离去见Kitty和她的医生还有半个小时，他没有费心读完这些书，而是拿出手机给他的母亲打了电话。

铃声响了三声她才接起：“Erik！我开始怀疑你是不是把我的电话号码弄丢了。”

他畏缩了一下：“对不起，妈妈，这几个星期太忙了。我一直想打电话，但总有事要做。”

“我之前已经听过这种借口了。”

“你也没给我打过电话，”Erik指出。

“我很忙。”

“伪君子。”Erik小声抱怨道。

他的母亲笑了。“我听不见你的声音了， _宝贝儿_ 。你最近在忙什么？中心有什么有趣的事情发生吗？我已经很久没有来看你了。”

“你上次来之后什么都没有变。不过我们应该很快就能准备好感恩节大餐了。这是聚餐，所以如果你想带点什么来……”

“ _如果_ 是什么意思？”我每年都带东西来！”

Erik对她的愤怒不禁咧嘴一笑。“我知道。你今年什么也没说，所以我只是在想。”

“我什么也没说是因为我们差不多有三个星期没通话了。”

“你我都有错，”Erik指出。 

“不管怎么说，”他母亲毫不理会地说，“我还是会带往常的菜来。你买了火鸡吗？”

“嗯。”Erik从桌子的另一头伸手去拿那本便签本，拿出一支笔放在手上，飞快地写下了提醒自己的话。“我去买。”

“你星期三来帮我做饭好吗？”

“我有哪一次没来过吗？”

“好孩子，”他妈妈说。他能听到她的声音里露出亲切的笑意。“除了，”过了一会儿她又说，“好孩子至少每周都给妈妈打一次电话。”

Erik翻白眼。“这个周末我再打给你，开心了吗？”

”当然，当然。待会儿再聊， _宝贝儿_ 。”

“再见，妈妈。”

Erik从便签本上撕下那张便利贴，把它别在电脑显示器上，这样他以后就不会忘记了。然后他看了看表。1:49。嗯，如果他来早一点也不会有什么坏处，反正接下来的十分钟他也不会完成任何事。

他的办公室在Kitty的楼下，所以走路过去不远。当他走近时，他感觉到房间里有另一个人和她在一起，那个人戴着一块很漂亮的手表，凭感觉也许是卡地亚。Erik用他的能力扫过这个陌生人，却没有发现任何其他特别的东西——手表是唯一能暗示这个医生身份的东西。Erik皱眉。戴着这样奢侈的手表来到一个相对低收入的社区——他仅仅只是欠考虑吗？没眼色吗？难道他把这个中心当做是是他的小慈善项目吗？

Erik阻止了他逐渐漫无边际的一连串的思考。 _Kitty和他一起工作已经三个多月了，_ 他告诉自己。有她把关，他大概率是个好人。

他轻轻地敲她的门，在她应允后推开了门。

Kitty正坐在桌子后面翻阅文件。Erik进来时，她向他挥了挥手：“Erik，我想让你见见Xavier医生。Xavier医生，这位是Erik Lensherr，中心的管理者。”

医生从座位上站起来转过身，伸出一只手。“Erik。”

Erik起初机械地握住他的手，然后僵住了。他认出了那张脸，还有这个名字。

震惊是第一个显现情绪，然后是困惑，再接着是怀疑。在那一瞬间，他所能做的就只有瞠目结舌，不知所措。

“Erik？”Kitty尴尬地停了一会儿说。

Charles悲伤地笑笑。他对于见到Erik似乎一点也不惊讶。“对不起，Kitty，我应该警告你的。Erik和我早在大学时就认识了。”

“什么？”Kitty瞪了他一会儿，然后转过去盯着Erik看。“真的吗？”

“我们在哥伦比亚大学是同班同学，”Charles说。“对吧，Erik？”

Erik一句话也说不出来。Charles Xavier？在 _他的社区中心_ ，在所有的地方？穿着一件该死的白大褂？到底发生了什么？ 

“你为什么不告诉我？”Kitty问。

Erik费力地把目光从Charles身上移开，集中在她身上。“我怎么知道他就是你说的那个医生？”

“Erik，我把我们所有的主要信件都抄送给你了，”她说，显然有些恼怒。“你甚至都懒得浏览我的邮件？”

“那是你的项目，”Erik抗议道。这几个月来，他一直忙得不可开交，忙着制定改造旧教室和扩大危险区的计划。他没有时间去了解中心的最新情况。“你一直想承担更多的责任，所以我采取了不干涉的态度。”

Kitty的目光变得难以置信。“你甚至没有在我的邮件里仔细看到他的邮箱地址？”

“那不是他的全名！”那只是xaviercf@gmail.com。回想起来，Erik本应该知道的，但当时他还没有把这些事情联系起来。因为Charles不应该是个医生。Charles很可能在太平洋某处的一艘该死的游艇上，被一群有钱的贵族包围着，他们在酒桶上倒立着喝酒，纵欲狂欢，做着那些该死的享受信托基金的孩子们应该做的事情。Charles Xavier进入医学院这个想法太可笑了。那个傲慢自大、自以为是的混蛋不可能把自己的行为洗得干干净净，从而成就什么事业。

然而，他就站在Erik面前，穿着一件弄皱了的白大褂，衣领上别着徽章，上面清楚地写着：Charles Xavier医学医生(CHARLES XAVIER M.D.)。他的头发不再像过去那样凌乱、卷曲；现在虽然被风吹乱了，但显然梳理得很整齐。他没有Erik记忆中的那种狂躁、傲慢和享乐主义的放纵。如果Erik在街上经过他，他永远不会认出他来。现在他在三英尺外盯着他看。几乎认不出他来了。

“差不多已经11年了，”Charles说，他的眼睛黯淡，专注地看着 Erik的眼睛。

Erik怒视着他。“别读我的心。”

Charles没有从他的怒视中退缩。“我很难不这么做，特别是当你像那样对我大喊大叫的时候。”

Erik已经好几年没有屏蔽过他的思想了，所以他花了几秒钟才想起该怎么做。当他匆匆建立起他的精神障碍，Charles的表情颤动着，眉毛皱得更深了。太好了，这是有效的。

“你在这儿干什么？” Erik冷冰冰地问。

“我和Kitty一直在为免费诊所工作。”Charles回答道，没有因为 Erik的语调而苦恼。“我们几乎把所有的细节都安排好了，而且——”

“我的意思是，你在这里 _干什么_ ？” Erik猛地说。“这是你的什么游戏吗？”

“没有什么游戏，”Charles平静地说。“我只是想满足社区的需求。”

“放屁，” Erik唾骂。

“ _Erik_ ！”Kitty盯着他，就好像他刚刚在她面前勒死了一只小猫。“你 _怎么了_ ？”

Erik转向她。“我需要和你谈谈。”

她又盯着他看了一会儿，然后猛地点了点头，绕着桌子走了过来。“打扰一下，Xavier医生。我很抱歉。”然后，她抓住 Erik的胳膊，把他整个拖出了她的办公室。

他们身后的门一关上，她就把 Erik推开，嘶嘶地说:“你他妈怎么了？”

“我不想和他一起工作，” Erik冷漠地说。

“是啊，你刚才说得很清楚。你是想解释一下，还是说你只是毫无理由地想做个混蛋？”

Erik咬紧牙关。这该从哪里 _开始_ 呢。“听着，我在大学里就认识他，他是个自私的混蛋，除了自己什么都不在乎。我看见他的时候，他有一半时间不是喝醉了，就是想脱掉别人的裤子。有传言说他的任务就是和班上的每一个人上床，我敢肯定他也快要这么做了。所以，是啊，我很难相信他在不知为何洗心革面去了医学院，而现在他出于他那该死的善良的心决定要 _满足社区的需要_ 。饶了我吧。”

Kitty盯着他看。“无意冒犯， Erik，但这听起来有点私人恩怨。”

Erik瞪着她。“这不是私人恩怨。”尽管这的确是，但仅仅是因为 Erik个人受到了Charles的影响。这是很难避免的，因为Charles就在他宿舍对面住了两年。

“好吧，”过了一会儿，Kitty说，“在那之后已经有十多年了。人们是会改变的。”

“不可能改变那么多。”

Kitty翻了个白眼。“得了吧， Erik，我和他一起工作好几个月了，他一直超级友好、乐于助人。他对这个项目很有热情。你只要坐下来听他谈十分钟，你就会知道的。”

“如果有什么是他擅长的，” Erik咆哮道，“就是画饼。现在他在实际操作上面遇到麻烦了。”

Kitty眯着眼睛看着他。“说真的， Erik，他到底对你做了什么？踢了你的狗吗？”

Erik皱着眉头摇了摇头。令人惊讶的是，即使经过这么长时间，他对Charles的愤怒仍然如此尖锐和鲜活。实话说，他以为自己已经克服了这件事，但显然没有。“你知道吗？当他上大学的时候，他不愿意承认自己是一个变种人。”他只是在学校要求他这样做的时候承认自己是一个读心者。在这之外，他很乐意假装自己是个没有变种能力的人。”

Kitty愁眉苦脸。“很多人都对自己的变种能力守口如瓶。他们有自己的理由。这并不意味着他们是坏人。”

“也许没有，但我怀疑他是否真的想帮助变种人群体。他当时对伸出援手一点也不在乎，而是更有兴趣去讨好那些给他买酒的人。”

“就像我说的，已经过去十年了。十年间人们真的能改变很多。”

“所以你更愿意相信他的话，而不是我的话，” Erik干脆地说。

“不，我更愿意相信我对他的判断，而不是你的判断。”Kitty回答，冷酷地扬起一边眉毛，“说实话， Erik，有时候你是个主观臆断的混蛋，一旦有人出现在你的黑名单上，他们就再也无法摆脱它了。他可以成为 _圣人_ ，而你永远不会原谅他。听着，你不必和他一起工作。如果你这么恨他，你甚至不需要和他说话。但我真的想要这个免费诊所，他也是。所以，求你了， _求你了_ ，把你的想法埋在心底吧。”

 _不_ ， Erik想发脾气。 _他在这里是别有用心，你不会喜欢他的真面目。_ 但他保持缄默，因为尽管他不愿意承认，但他们确实需要Charles的提案。低收入的变种人已经很难获得医疗保健；对他们中的一部分人而言，在住处有一个免费的诊所简直就是他妈的奇迹。而且不仅仅是一个免费的诊所——这是一个由不主观臆断、不纡尊降贵的变种人运营的免费诊所。变种人知道与众不同是什么感觉。

“你就不能找别的医生来接受这个主意吗？” Erik屈服了。

Kitty摇了摇头。“ Erik，我从一开始就和他一起工作。我不会因为你认为他十年前是个混蛋就把他踢出这个项目。”

“不是我 _认为_ 他是个混蛋，” Erik咕哝道，“他 _就是_ 个混蛋。”过了一会儿，他叹了口气。“好吧。如果你真的相信他，那算了，我们就这么做。但……让事实证明这是个坏主意。”

“我会记下来的，”Kitty冷冷地说。她向办公室走去。“在你刚才对Xavier医生大发脾气之后，我要回去看看他是否还愿意和我们一起工作。你应该回去做你自己的工作。”

“好的，我会的。“ Erik认为他今天再也不想面对Charles了。或着永远。

“操，”Kitty叹了一口气。“为什么我以前觉得运行自己的项目会很容易。”

她打开办公室的门，溜了进去，随手关上了门。过了一会儿， Erik听到她模糊不清的声音穿过木墙，无疑是想把事情平息下来。

他用手捋了捋头发，回到自己的办公室，关上门，瘫坐在办公桌后面的椅子上。

Charles Xavier，在沉寂了他妈的十年之后又回到了他的生活中。

真是一个操蛋的下午。

*

“Xavier医生？”

一直在电脑前努力不打瞌睡的Charles猛地坐了起来。“什么？”

Alex在门口，半个身子探进办公室。当他看到Charles的表情时，他笑起来，“在这里打盹？”

“没有。Charles摇了摇鼠标，驱走了屏幕保护程序。“我在做笔记。”

“好吧，医生。”

“你需要什么吗？”Charles扬起眉毛问道，看了一眼他的工作手机，没有漏掉任何信息。

“是的，你妹妹来了。”Alex指了指在他身后的护士站。“她说你们要吃午饭。”

“噢，是的。”在这个忙乱的早晨，Charles完全忘记了他们约好了见面。他叹了口气，看了看还有多少笔记没写完，然后决定早点吃午饭。无论如何，他现在太累了，不能工作。

登出了电脑，他穿上白大褂耸了耸肩，把他的工作手机和私人手机都塞进了口袋。“Jindal太太怎么样？“”他朝门口走去，Alex后退几步让他出去，Charles在他身后把门关上。“她好点了吗？”

“她比预想的更早说话，”Alex点点头说。“她通过了吞咽评估。”

“那就好。”

“她的妻子也在这里，她今天想找个时间跟你谈谈。我想她刚刚出去吃午饭了，所以可能是在下午。”

“当然。”

Raven靠着护士站和Sean聊天。Charles仍然不习惯理疗师把他们的磨砂膏从紫色变成黑色；他花了一小会才认出Sean坐在电脑前，漫不经心地向后靠在座位上。当Charles和Alex走近时，他们都抬起头来，而Raven怒气冲冲地推开柜台，“你忘了吃午饭，是吗？”

Charles无辜地睁大了眼睛，“我没有。”

“那我为什么要派Alex来叫你呢？”

“我忘了时间，就是这样。”他倾身给她一个拥抱。

“你要是能记得才怪呢，”她嘟囔着，但还是拥抱了他。“你午餐想吃什么？”Sean告诉我这条街上新开的一家三明治店非常好。”

“听你的。”在他们俩中Raven总是挑食的那个。小时候她常称Charles为秃鹫，并说如果社会接受的话，他还会吃路上被撞死的动物。 这 _不是_ 真的，但她还是从指责他这件事中得到了乐趣。

Raven挽着他的手臂。“好的，那就去三明治店。”她向Sean和Alex挥手，说：“再见，孩子们。Charles不在的时候尽量不要惹太多麻烦。”

“我们从不惹麻烦！”Alex在他们身后喊道。

Sean点了点头。“从来没有！”

“骗子。”Raven嗔怪道。

三明治店就在几个街区之外，这很好，因为Charles快要饿坏了。他们一走进来，他就深深地吸了一口气，因为新鲜出炉的面包味道而几乎要晕倒在地。“天哪，我饿死了。”

“你什么时候不饿？来吧，我们坐在窗边。”

她把他拖到窗边的一张桌子，溜了进去。在他还没有坐下时，他就已经摆出了身体前倾、手肘支在桌子的姿势。“所以呢？告诉我一切。”

“一切？”

“别跟我装傻，Charles！你上星期见过那个叫Erik的家伙，是吗？之后你在电话里一直没提这件事。所以发生了什么事？”

“我什么也没告诉你，因为什么也没发生。”Charles打开桌子上的菜单，飞快地浏览了一遍。“我和他只见了五分钟，主要是和Kitty Pryde见面。她是行政助理。”

“我不在乎她是谁，”Raven轻蔑地说。“我想知道你和Erik的事。发生了什么？你说了什么？ _他_ 说了什么？”

Charles气鼓鼓地说。“有什么可说的？他仍然恨我，而我仍然恨他。就这样。”

他有些恼怒地意识到Raven是不会放过他的；每当她下定决心要从他那里套出点什么来的时候，她的眼睛就像往常一样闪闪发亮。“就这样？你们在大学里互相讨厌，现在终于有机会和他好好谈谈了，然后就这样？”

“我该怎么说呢？‘嘿，Erik，你还是个卑鄙的混蛋，我恨你’？”

“过去每个周末你都给我发短信，说你有多恨他，说他是个糟糕的邻居，说你多么希望他马上搬走。” Raven说，“ _每个周末_ ，Charles！你从来没有那样恨过别人，所以这他妈是一件大事。 现在你却告诉我你没有话要对他说？”

“已经十年了，”Charles有点生硬地说，“都过去了。”

“你刚才说你仍然恨他，他仍然恨你。”Raven冷冷地指出。

来问他想喝点什么的服务员过拯救了他。被人打一枪就好了，Charles想，或者来一杯杜松子酒加奎宁水。这两件事现在听起来都很神奇，但他小心翼翼地把这种渴望赶走。他大声说：“请来一杯水。”

“我也喝水，”Raven说，看都没看服务员一眼。她的全部注意力仍然集中在Charles身上。当他们再次单独在一起时，她又向前倾了倾身子：“他对你说了什么？他见到你很惊讶吗？”

“我认为用惊讶这个词太温和了。他看见我的时候吓坏了。你真该看看他，Raven，他看上去就像被人踢了到了内脏。”

“哇，他那么恨你？我的意思是，我相信他是有道理的——你在大学里就是个十足的混蛋——”

“嘿！”

“别这样！我是说真的。”

“我不 _完全_ 是一个混蛋，”Charles抱怨道。“而且无论如何，他没有理由恨我。你没听过我说他的事吗？”

这个人说：“是啊，他真是个煞风景的人，因为你开了那么多聚会就想赶走你。” Raven向他投去一个扭曲的表情，“我的意思是，你能理解他的意思。”

“我们没有那么粗暴，”Charles咕哝道。老实说，他们没有；Erik对哪怕是最轻微的噪音都非常敏感，急切地、大声地、频繁地抱怨这件事。“他一开口，我们就把音乐关小。但尽管如此，他也是个混蛋。就像那次他把我公寓里所有的电都关掉了，整整两天都没有再开回来。”

“你说过可能不是他干的。”

“我说我不能 _证明_ 是他。Charles皱着眉头看着手里的菜单。“但我知道是这样。还会是谁呢？混球。”

Raven笑了起来。“是啊，你说你完全忘记他了。”

他恼怒地叹了口气。“你知道他为什么恨我吗？”

Raven还没来得及回答，服务员就把水送回来了。Charles点了火鸡配番茄汤，Raven点了金枪鱼蛋三明治配薯条，然后把菜单递给服务员。服务员一走，Charles就说：“他并不是真的因为聚会、喝酒什么的恨我。我是说，是的，他恨我，但他不 _恨_ 我。”

“你这话一点都说不通，”Raven说着，把柠檬挤进了水里。

Charles气呼呼地说。“你想知道他为什么恨我吗？因为对他来说，我还不够变种。”

Raven的眉毛往上扬。“什么？”

“对啊。”尽管他的记忆力很好，但他仍然对自己对Erik大学时代的记忆如此清晰感到有些吃惊，就像他和Erik只是昨天才发生冲突一样。“你知道他曾经指责我有潜在的变种恐惧症吗？说我为自己感到羞耻，说他为我试图看起来正常而感到尴尬，说我是变种人的耻辱。”

“操。”Raven的眉毛越扬越高。“那是很过分的事。”

Charles叹了口气。时间和距离并没有完全消除这一指责的刺痛，尽管它发生在十一年前。他甚至还记得Erik把这句话掷到Charles脸上时的表情：轻蔑、轻蔑、冷漠。“你应该看看他在大学里的样子，他实际上是激进分离主义的代言人。我看到他的公寓里有地狱火俱乐部的宣传，我还认真地想过他会退学加入他们。”

“所以他因为作为一个变种人而自豪。这并不可怕。”

“你没听见我说 _地狱火俱乐部_ 吗？”

Raven耸了耸肩。“我也经历过崇拜地狱火的阶段。我的意思是，的确，那是在他们完全疯掉之前，但Erik不是唯一一个认为他们的观点听起来不错的人。在旧金山事件之前，很多人都喜欢他们。”

Charles摇摇头。他永远不会理解那些在旧金山爆炸案之前就喜欢地狱火俱乐部的人。对他来说，他们总是太激进了，激进地鼓吹变种优势和分裂主义。当Charles发现Erik是地狱火的追随者时，他并不感到惊讶。Erik坚定地推崇 _变种人优越论_ ，这让他看起来完全像一个会接受地狱火观点的人。

“哦，别用那种眼神看我，”Raven翻着白眼说。“你不同意他们的观点并不意味着他们一点好想法都没有。”

“ _好想法_ 包括杀死不同意他们的人，”Charles断然道。

Raven又翻了个白眼。“那是地狱火的一个极端教派，并不代表整个组织，你明白的。”

“地狱火的领导层在爆炸发生后并没有立即否认是他们做的。” Charles指出，“你知道，他们只是发表了一份反对爆炸的声明，因为如果他们不这么做，社会反响会很糟糕。即使他们中的大多数人没有参与制造爆炸，他们也在自己的文章中默认了这一点。或者难道你忘了他们曾多少次呼吁用暴力来确立变种人的优势地位，征服较低等的人类吗？”

“不是地狱火的每个人都相信那种话。”

“但他们中有足够多的人这么做了，这很重要。”

Raven生气了，向后靠了靠。“我没和你一起吃午饭，所以我们可以讨论地狱火。你知道我们永远不会在这一点上达成一致的。”

“不，我们不会的。”Charles叹了口气。这是一场他们之前反复讨论过无数次的辩论，总是以同样的方式结束，这只会让他们两人的观点比以前更加坚定。他懒洋洋地用吸管搅动水中的冰。“不管怎么说，我不像他那样公开和骄傲，他因此恨我。这就是要点。”

“你有没有告诉过他，你知道……”

即使没有读心，Charles也很容易理解她的意思。“不，”他不屑地说道。“那可能只会给他更多的话柄来对付我。不，谢谢。虽然有时候我真希望我能告诉他发生了什么，也许这会让他闭嘴至少一段时间。”

他们的午饭过了一会儿才到，有几分钟，他们忙着狼吞虎咽地吃东西，没时间说话。Charles今天早上没吃多少早饭，所以他绝对饿坏了。汤有点烫他的舌头，他吃得很快，但它的美味令人吃惊。Sean是对的，这地方 _的确_ 不错。

当Raven的三明治吃完后，她靠在椅背上说：“那现在怎么办？你打算和他一起工作吗？”

Charles咀嚼和吞咽完后才点头。“我不知道怎么才能躲过他。不过Kitty主要负责这个项目，所以但愿我不会经常见到他。”

“Kitty……”

“助理管理员，”Charles冷冷地提醒她。当然，她刚才没有注意听；每当她想弄清事情的真相时，她绝对没有时间去考虑那些她认为无关紧要的细节。“在过去的几个月里，我一直在和她一起负责诊所。”

“对了。”Raven把一块薯条放进嘴里，若有所思地嚼着。“你真的认为你能做到吗？我是说，在那儿工作同时避开Erik？”

Charles耸了耸肩。“我想我没有太多选择。我不会因为我的大学宿敌恰好卷入其中就打算。我会尽我最大的努力在他身边工作。”

Raven嗤笑一声。“为什么我觉得那像是著名的临终遗言？”

“上帝保佑。”Charles咕哝道。“来吧，吃完你的三明治，我得马上回去工作了。”

*

感恩节并不是Erik一年中最喜欢的节日之一——事实上，它在名单上的位置相当靠后，而且他也不怎么喜欢节日——但至少它不像圣诞节那样让人难以忍受和逃避。在他小的时候，他和他的母亲常常独自庆祝感恩节。嗯，用“庆祝”这个词来形容并不恰当——因为Erik会放假，所以他们只会一起静静地准备一顿饭，然后他们会一起看一场电影马拉松，直到他们都睡着为止。他并不在意这一点;从Erik记事起，就只有他们两个人，老实说，他更喜欢这样。更少的麻烦，更少的混乱，更多的食物在他们两人之间分享。

不过现在，他们和当地大约50个家庭一起庆祝感恩节。这个中心举办感恩节大餐已经有十年了，这是一年中最受欢迎的活动之一。正如Kitty所说，Erik并没有真正沉浸在 _节日的气氛_ 中，但他不得不承认，秋天的装饰还算不错。百乐餐也是如此。

他母亲一如既往地早到。她走进中心，在Erik的办公室找到他，把他拖到停车场，这样他就可以帮她把所有的东西搬进去。

“妈妈。”当他看到后座上有这么多箱子时，沮丧地说。

“什么?”

“我每年都告诉你，你只需要做一道菜，而你每年都会带来二十道!”

“别夸张了，”她气愤地说。“只有7个。来吧，在火鸡变冷之前拿走它。小心馅饼!”

他们一起设法一次性把里面的东西都搬了进去。Erik抱着五个铝制托盘走在通往体育馆的路上，Kitty正在那里监督桌子的摆放。

当她看到他们时，她笑得很开心。“Edie！时间刚刚好。你可以把所有的东西都放在那边的桌子上，我们以后再整理。”

“Kitty，好孩子（译者注：此处为意第绪语），你好吗?”Edie小心翼翼地把托盘放在墙边的长折叠桌上，然后转身把Kitty紧紧地抱在怀里。作为一个这么瘦小的女人，她给予了可怕的熊抱。“我已经好久没见到你了!你还和那个好小伙子在一起吗?他叫什么名字……”

“Piotr，”Kitty补充道，“是的，我们还在一起。”

Edie抓住Kitty的手，仔细地检查着。“还是没有戒指?”

“妈妈！”Erik抱怨道。

“别这样，这是一个重要的问题。”

“没有，”Kitty笑着说，“还没有戒指。也许很快。”她狡猾地咧嘴一笑。“我正在努力。”

Edie欣喜地笑了。“好女孩。Erik——”她转过身来，他畏缩了一下“——你呢?你有遇见什么人吗?”不等他回答，她又回到Kitty身边。“他有遇见什么人吗?”

Kitty笑了起来。“据我所知没有。”

“我认为不是。嗯，有一天我碰见Blum太太，她告诉我她有一个很好的侄子，碰巧是单身，我说——”

Erik呻吟。“妈妈, _请不要_ 。”

“什么?自从你和Magda分手已经两年了——哦，对了，那天我看见她了，她让我代她向你问好——”

“我们真的必须在Kitty面前讨论这件事吗?”Erik抱怨。

“哦，我对闲话洗耳恭听，”Kitty坏笑着说，“尤其是关于Erik的流言蜚语。”

他长叹一声。“我真希望我从来没有介绍过你们俩认识。” Kitty和他的母亲相处得像着火的房子，联合起来对付Erik是她们最喜欢的爱好之一。

“你知道我们是出于爱才这么做的，”他母亲说着，伸出手爱抚地捏了捏他的脸颊。

“实际上，Edie，”Kitty过了一会儿说，“我必须告诉你一些关于Erik的事。她对他挑了挑眉毛。“上星期他对我的一个朋友非常粗鲁，你真应该和他谈谈。”

“ _认真的_?”Erik道。她真的要把他 _妈妈_ 扯进来?

他的母亲严厉地看了他一眼，立即准备骂他一顿。“粗鲁？对谁？”

“我忘了我得帮忙把教室里的椅子搬出来，”Erik大声说，向后退去。当他的母亲转身面对Kitty时，Erik回头瞪着她的肩膀，同时在他的喉咙上做了一个割喉的动作。Kitty只是冷冷地看着他的眼睛，扬起眉毛。所以她还在为他上周如何对待Charles而生气。真他妈太好了。

他设法在妈妈抓住他的耳朵摇晃他，或者在所有同事面前做一些同样羞辱他的事情之前就逃离了体育馆。 _我一会儿要杀了Kitty_ ，他阴沉地想。她知道对于这种事，他唯一听的就是他妈妈的话。

不过他没有 _错_ 。他完全有理由恨Charles。他可以更好地处理上周的见面吗?确实。但他在原则上仍然是正确的，这才是真正重要的。

他非常恼火地离开教室，加入Betsy和Azazel的行列，从教室里收集折叠椅，把它们送到体育馆。Azazel在红黑相间的烟雾中进进出出，一次搬了四五把椅子。Betsy坐在其中一张桌子上，懒洋洋地挥动着她的手，把椅子叠起来放在一个手推车上。

“你是时候来了，”Erik出现时她说。“现在我们赶快干完，我去看看大家都带了些什么菜来。”然后她更仔细地看着他，皱起了鼻子。“我希望你不打算整晚都生气。这会严重破坏气氛。”

 _那就别读我的心_ ，Erik尖锐地想。

Betsy翻了个白眼。“你知道这不能解决问题。你在生谁的气?或者，如果我问你你没在生谁的气会不会更快?”

Erik冷酷地说:“我对读心者在不受欢迎的地方插手我的事感到愤怒。”

“哎呀,你这么混蛋的吗?”意识到这一点，她睁大眼睛，坐得更直了。她一时注意力不集中，几把折叠椅哗啦一声从小车上滑了下来，发出刺耳的响声，但她几乎没有眨眼。“ _哦_ ，是关于Charles吗?”

“这里的 _每个人_ 都听说了吗?”Erik逼问道。他挥挥手把倒在地上的椅子扶起来，放回小车上。 _而且这里的每个人都对他熟到能直呼其名了吗?_

“你知道流言蜚语在这里传播得有多快，”Betsy急切地向前探着身子说。“你们俩到底发生了什么事？Kitty告诉我你们俩在大学时是朋友，但她没说别的。”

Erik抑制住了揉太阳穴的冲动。该死,Kitty。虽然他像爱妹妹一样爱她，但有时她 _非常_ 令人讨厌，尤其是对于她独特的泄密天赋时，他宁愿她保持沉默。

“这不关Kitty的事，”他生硬地说，“也不关你的事。”

“啊。”Betsy向后靠了靠，满意地笑了笑。“现在我知道了，这一切背后有更多丰富的故事。”

他为什么不看看Kitty三个月前抄送给他的电子邮件呢?Erik绝望了。那样他本来可以从一开始就否决他们与Charles的合作关系，从而避免这场闹剧的发生。现在他不得不在社区中心和Charles打交道，而好管闲事的同事们则试图窥探他的过去。他到底做了什么，应该受到这样的惩罚?

“我不是在说这个。而且，”当Betsy狡猾地看了他一眼时，他补充道，“别他妈的读我的心思。”

Betsy假装惊恐地倒抽了一口冷气。“附近还有 _孩子_ ，Erik。管住你的嘴。”

他翻了个白眼。她的嘴是中心所有工作人员中最脏的，这一点大家都知道。“把你的想法留在心里吧，”他咆哮着，抓住小车，把它拖出了门。“我对谈论Xavier没有兴趣，现在没有，以后也没有。”

当他们把所有的椅子都搬到体育馆后，Erik负责起几十张可折叠圆桌的安装工作。这些东西和椅子都摆好后，他冒险走到餐桌前，看看那里是否需要帮助。谢天谢地，Kitty和他妈妈暂时不见了，所以他不需要准备面对说教。天知道Kitty对他妈妈说了什么。

不到一个小时，客人们就陆续到来了。Kitty又出现了，她站在体育馆门口，面带灿烂的微笑，愉快地和大家闲聊，Erik在最后时刻做了一些检查，确保麦克风都能正常工作，音响系统已经接通，准备好开始了。当轻柔的爵士乐浮动在体育馆的空气中时，Erik终于能往桌子上看看谁来了、谁还没来。

Bakers夫妇和他们的双胞胎女儿在这里，她们俩都兴奋地在座位上蹦蹦跳跳。Erik发现几个他的防身术课的常客正慢慢走进体育馆，他在心里记下待会要跟他们打个招呼。还有一群纽约大学的学生，他们半定期地在这个中心做志愿者:Scott和他的女朋友Jean、Jubilee、一个叫Bobby的新人。现在才7点15分，体育馆的三分之一已经满了。看起来今晚会很拥挤。

他正要走到Kitty跟前，问她还需要他做什么，这时他认出了她在门口迎接的那个男人。在一瞬间，他的整个身体如坠冰窟，然后怒不可遏。

 _他_ 来这干嘛?

Erik在体育馆的边上徘徊，在Charles的视线之外。不过，他能把他们俩看得清清楚楚。当Charles说了些逗Kitty笑的话时，Erik紧紧地咬住下巴，疼得要命。谁邀请他？他为什么来？那塞在他臂弯里的是一瓶 _酒_ 吗？谁他妈带酒来参加这种该死的感恩节聚餐？

在他们又愉快地聊了一分钟之后，Kitty拍拍Charles的胳膊肘，对着桌子做了个手势。Charles一去找座位，Erik就扑向Kitty，对她怒目而视。“他在这儿干什么?”

Kitty的微笑变成了怒容。“我邀请他是因为我觉得他应该开始了解他将要照顾的人，这是一个绝佳的机会。我向上帝发誓，Erik，如果你不守规矩，我就要让你妈妈来教训你。”

“我不敢相信你把我妈妈扯到这件事里来，”Erik嘶嘶地说。

“什么?这是你应得的。”

“我 _应得_ 的?”

“你真是个彻头彻尾的混蛋!”

“有很好的理由!”

“你在大学里恨他并不意味着其他人也必须恨他。我不在乎他十年前的样子，我在乎他现在的样子，我所看到的一切都告诉我他是个好人。你也会看到的，如果你不是那么高高在上的话——” 当一家人走近时，她迅速地打住，怒容光速变成了温暖的笑容。“你好,吴太太!嗨，Clarence，嗨，Amelia，嗨，Peter。”

“嗨，Kitty小姐，”孩子们齐声说。 

“你那儿有什么?”Kitty轻快地问Peter。这个小男孩拿着一个特百惠保鲜盒，看起来有点太重，他拿不动，但他的决心令人钦佩。

“桃馅饼!”他自豪地说。“我自己做的!”

“你自己做的!”

“在Amelia的帮助下，”吴女士笑着补充道。“来吧，Peter，我们在你摔了它之前先放下来。”

“甜点台就在那边，”Kitty指着桌子说。

他们一走过去，Erik又回过头来瞪着Kitty。“你到底跟我妈妈说了什么?”

“上星期我对她说，你对我的一个朋友有点刻薄。我没有把 _一切_ 都告诉她。但是，”她对他摇了一根手指，这个手势让他想起了他的母亲，他几乎畏缩了，“如果你不克服这个可笑的怨恨，我要把一切都告诉她。所以，请 _规矩点_ ，好吗?事实上，离他远点。这很可能会让每个人都更快乐。”

“很好。”Erik咬着牙。反正他也无意把Charles找出来。他们在大学里的大部分谈话都以大喊大叫和摔门而告终。这是他在感恩节晚餐上最不想处理的事情。

Kitty叹了口气，她的表情变得温和了。“我真希望你能给他一个机会，Erik。我想，如果你了解他，你会喜欢上他的。”

“我足够了解，”Erik咆哮着。

他不等她再说什么就走开了。不管怎么说，这都是毫无意义的争论，因为她说的任何话都不可能改变他的想法。Charles Xavier被宠坏了，他很自私，不在乎别人的感受。Erik只需要知道这些。

“为什么你看起来就像咬了一口柠檬，宝贝儿（译者注：原文为德语）?”

Erik把自己的表情变得更加温和，转身发现母亲正在靠近。“不为什么，”他叹了口气。“就想着工作上的问题。”

她环抱着他的手臂。“你应该玩得开心，而不是想着工作。来吧，我们找个地方坐下。我饿死了，我们要等大家都坐下才能开始。”

Erik坚决地把Charles Xavier推到脑后。“是的,妈妈。”

*

Charles本来就肯定接受Kitty的邀请来参加中心的感恩节晚宴是个错误，现在他真希望自己是凭直觉礼貌地拒绝了。大约有300人挤进了体育馆，比他预想的要多很多。尽管头顶的空调嗡嗡作响，但还是令人不适的热。排队取食物的队伍长得可怕，而因为他午餐只吃了一根格兰诺拉燕麦卷，所以排队的感觉比实际时间还要长。而且Erik一进来就发现了他，现在他每隔十分钟左右就对着Charles怒目而视，令他感觉像被牛顶了一下。

所有这些都导致了剧烈的头痛，头痛从Charles的眼睛后面开始，然后扩散到他的前额。而且显然，他把治疗偏头痛的药忘在家里了。真是愚蠢。

但至少他遇到的每个人都很热情友好。他们对这家免费诊所的热情甚至超过了他的预期，他们渴望见到将要运营这家诊所的医生。Charles露出了他最迷人的笑容，就像他是参加他母亲晚会的社会名流一样到处溜达。幸运的是，与人见面和努力记住他们的名字和面孔可以分散他的注意力。这算是个小幸运。

当他终于拿到一盘食物时，他发现旁边的桌子看起来不太拥挤，于是他自我介绍了一下。大人们似乎至少对他的工作有点兴趣，而坐在桌旁的孩子们好像对他的工作服更感兴趣。

“那些看起来像睡衣，”一个女孩责备地说。

Charles笑着说。“我想是的，对吗?”

“你怎么不打扮？”她不满地拽着自己的花边裙子。“妈妈说我们都要盛装打扮。”

坐在她旁边的女人，大概是她的母亲，对她嘘了一声，尽管她无法完全隐藏自己的笑容。“要有礼貌,Rosaline。而且，作为一位医生，他已经精心打扮了。那是他们上班穿的衣服。”

“你可以穿着睡衣去上班吗?”Rosaline羡慕地问道，“我不能穿着 _我的_ 睡衣去上学。”

“这是在医院工作的福利之一，”Charles笑着回答。

“像《实习医生格蕾》!”Rosaline说道。她阴谋地放低了声音，补充道，“我妈妈每周都看那个节目，她总是为此哭泣!”

她母亲的脸涨得通红。“我敢肯定Xavier医生不想听到这件事!吃你的土豆，Ros。”她越过女儿的头顶，抱歉地看了Charles一眼。“对不起，她是个话痨。”

Charles摇摇头。“不,没关系。她是一个迷人的小女孩。”

“我不 _小_!”Rosaline咬着一口土豆抗议道。

“闭上嘴咀嚼，”妈妈命令道。她在Rosaline身后伸出手说:“我是Gail。”

Charles和她握手。“很高兴见到你。”

“你知道，”Gail一边切着火鸡一边说，“自从该中心开始为这家诊所登广告以来，我一直对它很感兴趣。最近几年由于私事，我没能及时给Rosaline做检查。如果我能把她带到这里来，而不是在城市的其他地方找一个新的儿科医生，这将是一个很大的帮助。她瞥了Charles一眼。“你是一个儿科医生?”

“实际上我是一名ICU医生，但在那之前我接受过内科训练。我以前也有很多在免费诊所工作的经验，所以我希望我们能尽快把这家诊所建成并投入运营。”

“你打算把它放在二楼的旧体育馆，对吗?”

“没错。”

“他们是时候对那个地方做点什么了，”桌子对面的一位老人说。他满头灰发，白胡子浓密，看上去像是爷爷辈的。“近两年来，他们一直在试图弄清楚该怎么处理它。”

“他们在里面上了一段时间的自卫课，”坐在他旁边的女人插嘴说。Charles猜测她是他的妻子，从她漫不经心地靠在他手臂上的样子来判断。“但后来Erik想搬到一个光线更好的房间。”

Charles一听到Erik的名字就情不自禁地集中了注意力。“你认识Erik?”

女士似乎对这个问题有点惊讶。“每个人都认识他。”

 _真不幸_ ，Charles想低声抱怨，但他最终咽了回去。相反，他以一副好奇的表情问道:“他怎么样?我不太了解他，但我知道他管理这块地方。”

“他所做的不仅仅是管理这个地方。” 她说， “他全身心地投入到这个社区中心。在他接手之前，这栋房子非常破旧，有人说要拆掉它，在上面盖一座酒店。但是后来Erik来了，带了一群志愿者来重新装修了整个地方，启动并运行了所有这些项目，他来到社区，说服每个人给这个地方第二次机会。要不是他，我们现在坐着的地方可能是一座希尔顿酒店呢。”

她如此崇敬Erik，以至于Charles只能不相信地盯着她看。 _Erik_ 做了这一切?冷酷，反社会，混蛋的Erik?这样的工作听起来需要更多的同情和利他主义，这是Erik一生中从未表现出的。当然，他一直对变种人权利充满热情( _狂暴的热情_ ，Charles尖刻地想)，但他给Charles留下的印象不是那种 _建立社区中心、加强家庭纽带的人_ ，而更像是 _烧毁那个操蛋的政府_ 的人。

“对不起，”那个女人有点不好意思地笑着说，“我不是有意要滔滔不绝地讲下去的。只是我很感激有这个中心在。我的孙辈们放学后可以在这样一个安全的环境中度过他们的时光，他们不必担心与众不同，知道这一点很有帮助。”

“我同意，”Gail说。“你知道吗?在Erik把中心建立起来并投入运行之前，距离最近声誉良好、对变种人友好的日托所在这座城市的另一边。我不信任Rosaline去常规的日托所——他们都说他们没有歧视，但我不想让Rosaline受到欺负。但是现在这样的地方离我们家只有几个街区了。这真是天赐的礼物。”

“听起来Erik在这个地方做得很好，”Charles低声说。

“他不是最友好的人，”祖父说，“但当你和他交谈时，你真的会感觉到他关心这个社区。这才是真正重要的。”

 _我们真的在说同一个人吗？_ Charles疑惑了。他对大学时代的Erik最清晰的记忆是在凌晨3点被从Erik的公寓里扔出来，Erik把门重重地摔在脸上，差点把他的鼻子撞断。这是Charles一生中最糟糕的一个夜晚，这显示着——他在大学里经历了 _太多的_ 低谷。

他小心地把那段记忆抛到脑后。他的太阳穴已经很痛了，没必要再为自己增加负担了。

“你不和他一起在诊所工作吗？”Gail问道。

“没有，我一直在和Pryde女士一起工作。”

一轮亲切的叹息环绕着桌子。“她是一个可爱的姑娘，”祖母说。“她是一位非常善良的年轻女士，工作也做得很好。”

“她帮了我很大的忙，帮我实现了诊所的想法，”Charles表示同意。

“好吧，我迫不及待地想看看你们俩想出了什么，”Gail说。“Ros和我将是你的第一批病人，是吗，Ros？”

Rosaline怀疑地斜视着Charles。“上次我去看医生的时候，我中了枪!”

他假装恐惧地看了她一眼。“你中了枪？”

“是的!”她猛地拍了一下自己的上臂。“在这里。它很疼。”

“我肯定是这样，”他同情地说。“我保证，如果你来和我一起检查，我一定会让你比上次玩得更开心。你喜欢贴纸吗?”

她的眼睛亮了起来。“是的!”

“我也喜欢贴纸!”桌子对面的一个男孩喊道。其中的一个孙子，Charles猜测，因为他坐在祖母旁边。“我有一整套。我有汽车贴纸、复仇者联盟贴纸，还有很酷的《星球大战》贴纸——”

“不如我的贴纸酷。”Rosaline打断了我的话，伸出舌头。

“Rosaline!”Gail尖锐地说。“表现好一点。”

“我已经表现很好了!”

“不!”男孩喊道。

“小声点，Ben。”祖母温和地骂道。

“我才不要!”男孩大声说着。

谈话渐渐变成了关于谁的贴纸更酷、谁对谁态度不好的争吵，尽管Charles真的很享受和Gail以及其他人在一起的时光，但他的头痛却越来越厉害。所以他找借口离开桌子，尽可能快地离开体育馆，而不让人觉得他在逃跑。

外面的大厅要安静得多，但离里面人群的思绪太近，让人感到不舒服。Charles揉着太阳穴，冒险穿过大厅，拐过街角，继续往前走，最后发现了一间黑暗、空荡荡的教室。

或者——并不是空的，当他走进来时才意识到。黑板旁边有个人坐在老师的桌子后面，他的脸被手机屏幕的亮光照亮了。当Charles认出那是谁时，他的心仿佛被拧成一团。

“对不起，”Erik一抬头，他就后退了一步。“我不知道你在这里。”

Erik眯着眼睛盯着他。“你在干什么，到处游荡？”他的声音里有一丝指责的意味。

Charles的偏头痛太难受了以至于他现在对Erik没有任何耐心。“哦，我不知道，”他尖刻地说，“也许我就是想突然进来，看看能不能从教室里偷一些铅笔和胶水。如果我更有野心的话，也许还可以偷一些写字板。”

Erik怒发冲冠。“一切对你来说都是个笑话，不是吗，Xavier？”

Charles向他掷去他能摆出的最傲慢专横的目光。“如果是呢？”

Erik的怒火淹没了他，对他变得脆弱的精神屏障来说是个毁灭性的威胁，几欲让他跪倒在地。只有多年的精神屏障练习才能让他的膝盖免于弯曲。不知为何他最终勉强保持直立，即使他的偏头痛仍在恶化。

“我就知道你没有变。”Erik嘶嘶地说着，站了起来。“你对待每件事都像是个游戏一样，你对待每个人都像对待游戏里的一次性道具。”

“而你变得更好吗?”Charles逼问道。“不要表现得像圣人一样。你自己也很善于把别人当作可有可无的人来对待。”

Erik眨眼。“这是什么意思?”

“你知道这是什么意思，”Charles气愤地说。Erik _必须_ 记得，他当然记得。因为如果他 _不记得_ 了，那就意味着那晚对他的意义比Charles想象的还要小，这太残忍了。

显然Erik _还记得_ ，因为他的脸变得更加僵硬了。“别跟我胡扯，那他妈的是你错。”

“ _我的_ 错?你一定是在开玩笑!”

“那当然不是我的错!”

“是你把我赶出去的!”

“别装得好像你不知道我为什么那样做。”Erik咆哮着，他的表情有如雷霆之怒。他旁边的书桌格格作响，金属桌腿微微前倾。“当然，你可能喝得太醉了，不记得了。反正你也从来没有酒醒过。我很惊讶你今晚只带了一瓶酒。怎么，你的酒桶用完了吗?”

Charles一时说不出话来，他气得透不过气来。他只能勉强控制住自己的心灵感应，不让它愤怒地攻击Erik。当他确信自己能正常说话而不大喊大叫时，他冷冷地说:“你和我一样清楚，那天晚上我是完全清醒的。我已经八年没喝酒了，去你的，Erik。”

他转过身，推开了门。当然，Erik忍不住在临别时怒吼道:“那么他妈的恭喜你， _医生_!”

Charles砰地一声关上身后的门，他几乎从来没有这样做过。 _这是不礼貌的_ ，他的母亲会说，她会声音阴沉地表示不赞成。但去他妈的礼貌，他恶毒地想。这感觉很好。

他的头比以前疼得更厉害了。也许是时候承认失败，回家安静地治疗他的偏头痛了。

他给Kitty发了一条简短的短信，感谢她的邀请，并解释说他必须早点离开，明天早上他要上早班。然后他走到外面，叫了一辆出租车，瘫倒在后座上。

也许Raven是对的，当出租车驶离路边时，他闷闷不乐地想。也许和Erik一起工作真的是不可能的。

*

接下来的几周，Erik尽量避开Charles。自从诊所在感恩节后的周一盛大开业以来，他时常能看到Charles在中心附近走动，但他们似乎都达成了一个共识，即不再理会对方。诊所在二楼的体育馆，离Erik的办公室几乎是最远的。这样他就更容易完全避开Charles了。

但是他躲不开Kitty。出于某种该死的原因，她的新任务似乎是让他 _喜欢上_ Charles。每隔几天，她都会不经意地提到Charles和孩子们相处得多么好，每个人都多么 _爱_ 他，他带进来帮助他的志愿者们都是 _完美的天使_ 。

“昨天我看到他给了Sehrish一次注射。”一天下午，当他们坐在她的办公室里为12月的预算工作时，她说，“你知道Sehrish的，她还不太擅长控制自己的情绪，所以每个人都屏住呼吸，等着整个诊所爆炸。我的意思是，我们手头有紧急抑制药物以防万一， _但_ 也有可能是坏的结果。但是没有，Charles只是给她讲了一个关于一只会说话的青蛙的滑稽故事，她一直笑个不停。我甚至不认为她觉得针扎进去了!”

“嗯。”Erik咕哝着。他知道即使他告诉Kitty，Kitty也不会对Charles守口如瓶，但通常情况下，如果他忽视她的时间足够长，Kitty就会厌倦与他交谈。

“说到打针，我应该问问他现在打流感疫苗是不是太晚了。嘿，你打了吗?”

“没有。”

“我会去帮你说一声。”Kitty笑了，“也许如果你特别优秀，他会给你一个非常酷的贴纸。”

Erik翻着白眼：“你五岁吗?”

Kitty气呼呼地说：“上帝，你最近真是个混蛋。比平时更混蛋。如果我知道你会这样，我就……”

“不聘请他?”Erik插了进来，几乎没有忍住—— _我早就告诉过你_ 。

“我会告诉你妈妈你和Charles在聚餐上的事。”Kitty反驳道。

Erik皱眉。“你不敢。”他低声说。

Kitty叹了口气。“你就不能假装容忍他两秒钟吗?”

“我为什么要这么做?你说我不必和他一起工作。”

“是啊，但是看到你一直这么生气， _每个人_ 的心情都不好。你没注意到吗?”

Erik _注意_ 到最近人们越来越多地避开他，但他没有额外的心思，所以他没有想太多。既然Kitty提起了这件事，他认为这 _可能_ 是因为过去几周他的情绪不太好。

这是另一个让Charles在身边是一个坏主意的原因。

当他不回答时，Kitty翻了翻白眼，把桌子往后推了推。“你可以继续计数。我要查一下我们的志愿者名单，确保下个月有足够的人手。”

Erik故意不理会她在溜出办公室之前向他投去的最后一眼。

两天后，Kitty在他上班的时候抓住了他，把一张便利贴放在他腋下的一堆文件上。“今天的任务清单。”

他把咖啡递给她，拿起纸条，把它浏览了一遍。几张供货单要签字和传真，一本新的信息小册子要审核和批准，注射流感疫苗……

他扬起眉毛。“流感疫苗?”

“Charles告诉我，现在接种疫苗还不晚，接种疫苗对我们来说很重要，尤其是因为我们经常和孩子们打交道。”Kitty严厉地看了他一眼，显然预料到他会反抗。“我知道你很忙，但是只需要下午花五分钟去诊所打一针。你甚至不需要见他，只要去一个护士那里注射就行了。明白了吗?”

“很好,”Erik低声说。他能应付去诊所五分钟。

Kitty眨眼。“真的吗?”

“什么，你要我说不?”

“不，我只是想让你多发牢骚。”

“我不发牢骚。”

“ _我不发牢骚_ 。”Kitty嘲笑着，让她的声音变得充满鼻音而烦人。

“你真是个混蛋。”

“但是你还是爱我的，”Kitty甜甜地说。“所以去打流感疫苗吧，如果你碰巧碰见Charles， _请_ 不要大吵大闹。”

“我不敢保证。”

但那天下午他真的去了诊所，并没有打算激起做任何事端。工作快结束了，他的文书工作有点落后，但他仍然要阅读中心的每月通讯并在上面签字。所以他最不愿意做的事情就是和Charles产生冲突。 

诊所开业两周以来，Erik一直没有上楼拜访过，所以他对旧体育馆的彻底改造感到惊讶。曾经宽阔的篮球场被窗帘隔开，形成了十几间“检查室”。几排折叠椅被安置在看台曾经的等候区，到处都有穿着工作服的男女忙着做他们的工作。但它似乎不像医院那么枯燥和令人生畏——每个检查室的窗帘杆上都挂着笑脸气球，儿童区挂着许多涂色书和玩具，候诊室旁边有一张桌子，桌上摆满了零食。

Erik在门里面受到一位年轻女士的欢迎，她坐在一张折叠的小桌子后面。“你好，”她轻快地说。“你有预约吗?”

Erik看了看她的名牌。“你是医学生?”

她点了点头。“我在哥伦比亚大学读二年级。”

现在他记起Kitty提到，他们已经说服了一些当地的医学生到诊所做志愿者。环顾四周，他发现大多数在体育馆工作的志愿医务人员似乎都相当年轻。他们中的大多数人可能是希望获得某种经验的学生。希望他们知道自己在做什么。

“是的，我只是来打流感疫苗的，”Erik告诉她。

她看了他一会儿，然后恍然大悟地眨了眨眼睛。“哦，你是Lehnsherr先生吗?Pryde女士说过你会来接种疫苗。”

“是的。”

“好了。如果你能在那边坐下来——”她指了指等候区——有人马上就会来陪你。请随便拿些曲奇吧，它们超级新鲜——Xavier医生刚刚才拿到它们。”

“ Xavier医生在这里吗?”

“是的，他刚去看一个病人。你想让我在他结束后把他叫过来吗?”

“不用了，”Erik急忙说，“没关系。”

“好的。”

他信步走到小吃桌前，细细看着一盒盒糖果，一边等着，一边挑选了一块燕麦葡萄干饼干嚼着。大约有十个人分散地坐在等候区，其中大多数是成年人，也有几个是孩子。Erik只看到他们中间的几个就认出了他们，但考虑到他和他们中的任何一个人并无私交，他并不会因为自己坐在一个角落里不打招呼而感到难过。

有几分钟，他在手机上滚动浏览新闻提醒。不出所料，阅读时事新闻只会让他生气，他在电话上设置了一个提醒，等他不那么忙的时候再给参议员打电话。就在他准备在《政治》杂志一篇关于税收改革的文章的评论部分展开辩驳时，他听到了Charles熟悉的声音。

“瞧，”他说，“看见了吗?没那么糟吧?”

过了一会儿，Charles出现在一排挂着帘子的检查室的角落里。陪同他的是一位年长的男子——Gerardo，Erik从他的自卫课上认识他——和Gerardo的侄女Elena，Elena撅着嘴抱着她的手臂。考虑到她肩膀附近的海绵宝宝创可贴，Erik能猜到她为什么不高兴。

“很疼。”Elena生气地说。

“你做得很好，”Charles鼓舞地说。他蹲下来使视线和她的眼睛平齐，把手伸进他白色外套的口袋里。“我答应过送你贴纸的，不是吗?你说你喜欢变形金刚，是吗?”

当她看到他的提议时，她的皱眉变成了咧嘴大笑。“擎天柱!她扒开他手上的贴纸。“大黄蜂!和红蜘蛛!我能把它们都拿走吗?”

Gerardo咂着舌头。“我们该怎么说?”

Elena害羞地看了Charles一眼。“能请你把它们都给我吗?”

Charles笑着说。“当然。我还有很多。他站起身来，和Gerardo握了握手。“谢谢你能来。我会让护士打印一份Elena接种疫苗的最新清单给你，这样你就可以留着以后参考了。”

“谢谢。Gerardo停顿了一下，然后略带尴尬地补充道，“关于我的哮喘……你确定你去找肺部医生咨询一下对你来说不算什么吗?我不想让你太过麻烦……”

“胡说，”Charles拍拍他的肩膀说。“一点也不麻烦。我让我的朋友这个星期给你打电话，好吗?如果她不愿意，给我打个电话，我会给她施压，确保她能把你排进去，好吗?”

Gerardo 黑胡子上面的脸颊变得淡红。“谢谢你,医生。”

“随时吩咐。很高兴见到你们两位。Charles弯下身子。“再见,Elena。”

“我能再来拿些贴纸吗?”她问道。

Charles笑着说。“那就看你叔叔了。”

“求求你,叔叔（译者注：原文为西班牙语） !求求你，求求你，求求你，求求你——”

Gerardo抢先把她抱到自己怀里时，打断了她的尖叫。“你回家后可以问你妈妈，”他恫吓道。“来吧，快到吃晚饭的时间了。你想在回家的路上吃冰淇淋吗?别告诉你妈妈，好吗?”

拥有更多贴纸的愿景马上就被遗忘了。“好!”Elena叫道。

当他们走向门边的桌子时，Charles带着亲切的微笑看着他们。Erik的眼睛被他所吸引，被他柔软的嘴唇所吸引。他对Gerardo和他的侄女真的很友好。至少这看起来不像是一种表演，即使是，Charles又能从中得到什么呢?自愿每周来中心两次、经营一家他不指望任何报酬的诊所，他会得到什么好处?

 _别上当_ ，Erik对自己咆哮着。 _那天晚上他看起来也很真诚，你还记得发生了什么。_

他愤怒地甩掉了记忆，痛恨自己在经历了这么长时间之后，还能如此轻易地回忆起来。

Charles双手插在口袋里，转身去查看等候区。当他看到Erik坐在那里时，他的笑容消失了，有那么一会儿，他似乎在认真地考虑完全忽略Erik。但几秒钟后，他走了过来，表情很谨慎。“你需要什么，Lehnsherr先生?”

Erik冷静地抬起下巴。“流感疫苗。”

短暂的停顿之后，Charles挥手让他离开座位。“来吧，我能搞定。”

“我以为让一个护士来就可以了。”

“护士们现在都很忙。我只需要两分钟。来吧。”

他的语气几乎是一种挑战。Erik从椅子上站起来，耸了耸肩，那样子比他感觉的要冷漠得多。“好吧。”

Charles领他到一个检查室，示意他在椅子上坐下。他拉上窗帘，在房间角落的储物车里翻找。“你对药物过敏吗?”

“没有。”

“你过去对流感疫苗或其他疫苗有任何不良反应吗?”

“没有。”

“很好。Charles把一个金属架子拖到Erik身边，在托盘上放了几样补给品。“我希望你也不怕针。”

“我不怕，”Erik生硬地说，尽管当他看到Charles手中的针时，他的第一反应是躲开。

Charles一定看到了他的僵硬，因为他笑了。“放松。就几秒钟。”

这不是他大学时在一场争论中战胜Erik时那种傲慢、自以为是的笑容，也不是Erik看到他在别人身上试图从他们身上得到什么的那种迷人、圆滑的笑容。Erik非常勉强地承认，这在某种程度上是一种奇怪的安慰。他明白为什么孩子们喜欢Charles。

当Charles卷起袖子，用酒精棉签擦拭手臂时，他一动不动。“只会有一点点疼，”Charles低声说。Erik坚定地盯着前面的窗帘，不去想那些把针揉成一个无用的、无害的球的冲动。“三、二、一……”

当针扎进Erik的皮肤时，他退缩了，但疼痛在几秒钟内就消失了。然后针头被取出来，Charles把纱布压在注射部位，施加了一些压力。“瞧，”他说，“还不算太糟吧?按着。”

Erik顺从地拿着纱布。Charles把注射器放在角落里的一个塑料容器里，拿回来一盒创可贴。“对不起，我只有这些有趣的创可贴。不过你有几个选择。海绵宝宝、复仇者联盟、神奇女侠……”

“我要那个有火焰的，”Erik冷冷地说。

“好吧。”

“让我想起地狱火。”

 _这_ 显然激怒了Charles，打碎了他愉快的职业笑容。他深吸一口气，然后吐了出来。“我们每次见面你都要和我争吵吗?”

“也许吧。”

“你真的永远摆脱不了混蛋的身份，是吗?”Charles咆哮。他把创可贴贴在Erik的手臂上，然后迅速地把袖子往下拉。他转过身来，把供应品放在金属架子上，扔掉用过的酒精棉签包装纸。当他回头看到Erik还坐在那里时，他皱着眉头。“怎么?难道你需要我请你离开吗?”

Erik慢慢地起身。令人惊讶的是，他的怒气并没有上升到顶点。这的确令人好奇心。他仔细端详着别在Charles那件皱巴巴的白大褂翻领上的医院徽章，问道:“Charles，你到底在这儿干什么?”

Charles眨巴着眼睛，也许是被Erik声音里真正的困惑吓了一跳。过了一会儿，他叹了口气，揉了揉太阳穴。“我只是想帮助别人，这真的很难相信吗?”

“那不是你。”Erik直言。

Charles咬紧牙关了一会儿，显然是忍住了愤怒的反驳。当他说话时，他的声音是有分寸的、稳定的。“也许这不是你在大学里认识的那个人，但这就是我现在的样子。已经过去十年了，Erik。不管你信不信，人是会变的。”他把手背按在太阳穴上，又叹了口气。“听着，我不是来和你争吵的。我不想妨碍你。我想做的就是尽我所能帮助那些坐在那里的人。所以我们能不能回到忽略对方的状态?你随我的便，我也随你的便。那样我们就都开心了。”

他听起来真的很真诚。Erik对他的真诚感到惊讶。如果这是一场表演，那么Charles应该因此获得奥斯卡奖。

如果这 _不是_ 一场表演…

Charles的眼睛眯起来。“如果你已经不再怀疑我的动机，”他冷冷地说，“你愿意出去吗?我还有其他病人在等着。”

由于某种原因，他声音里的突然冰冷使Erik猝不及防。他感到奇怪地手足无措，拉开窗帘走了出去。“谢谢。为了，呃，为了那个注射。”

Charles面无表情地向他点点头。“日安，Lehnsherr先生。”

在回办公室的路上，Erik把Charles的话在脑子里翻来覆去地想了一遍又一遍。他不可能是认真的，是吗?人是不会 _变_ 的，至少不会变那么多。Charles在11年前就表现出了他的本性，Erik要是认为Charles现在有什么不同，那他就太傻了。他也许更善于隐藏自己的缺点，但他本质上还是那个利用Erik然后几分钟后就把他抛弃的混蛋。

那么为什么 _Erik_ 在那次交流之后会感到有点内疚呢?

他摇了摇头，大步走回办公室，坚定地把Charles推到脑后。

直到他坐下来，拉起袖子按摩那里的疼痛，他才意识到Charles把Kitty猫的创可贴贴在了他的手臂上，而不是他要的那个。

他不得不咬紧牙关，勉强忍住不由自主的笑意。

## ***

除了他和Erik的关系不太好之外，诊所在Charles厌倦了医院政治和官僚主义的废话时成了他的避难所。在诊所里，他不需要与保险作斗争。他不必参加有关医院政策变化的乏味会议。他不必担心部门间不断出现的小争吵。他所要做的就是露面做他的工作，在一天结束的时候，他感觉自己实际上完成了一些重要的事情。

实际上，Raven在他们下次见面吃午饭似乎有点吃惊。这次是他们和Alex和Sean，他们四个人挤在医院自助餐厅的一个小隔间里。Raven一边吃着披萨，一边用疑惑的眼神打量着Charles。“你看起来不一样了。”

“对吧?”Sean道。“我就是这么说的!”

Charles舀起一叉子炒菜。“怎么这么说?”

“你似乎……更快乐了，我猜。”Raven眯着眼睛看了他一会儿，然后直起了腰。“天哪，你和什么人上床了吗?”

“ _不_ ,”Charles气呼呼地说。

Alex朝Raven投去一脸厌恶的目光。“认真的?我在吃饭呢。”

“他是我哥哥，”Raven不屑地说，几乎没有看他的方向。“你不觉得这让我觉得恶心吗?”

“那你为什么要提起这件事?”Alex问。

“因为他看起来异常快乐，我想知道为什么!”

Charles笑着说。“这不是什么大秘密。我只是对变种人诊所到目前为止的结果很满意。我想，这让我更有成就感。”

Raven向前倾着身子，眼睛闪闪发亮。“和Erik有什么新故事吗?”

“你为什么对他这么着迷?”

“我对你和他之间的 _恩怨_ 耿耿于怀。这很奇妙,好吧!”她在桌子下面踢了他一脚。“来吧，告诉我所有有趣的细节。”

“什么恩怨?”Sean问道。“Erik是谁?”

“Erik是社区中心的管理者，”Charles保持着中立的声音回答说，“我们之间没有恩怨。我们在大学里不太喜欢对方，仅此而已。现在我们只是和平共处。”

也许“ _和平共处_ ”这个词很适合形容他们目前的关系。他们大多时候只是假装不知道对方的存在。至少现在，如果他们在走廊里擦肩而过，Erik不会再盯着他看了。他浅色的眼睛掠过Charles，仿佛Charles根本不在那里。Charles认为这是一个小小的进步。 

“发生了什么？ _‘我们恨死对方了’_ 去哪了?” Raven逼问道。“上次我们谈话时，你还在为他大吵大闹呢!”

“我 _没有_ 。”

“你当时很平静，但你肯定是在咆哮。”

“等等，Xavier医生 _讨厌_ 别人?”Sean睁大眼睛问道。兴奋和兴趣几乎从他身上溢出来。“这家伙又是谁?我们为什么恨他?”

Charles呻吟。“不是你。”

Raven得意地笑道。“看到了吗?我告诉过你这很迷人。现在说吧。你们俩这几天怎么了?你们谁更接近于谋杀对方，你还是他?”

Charles用叉子猛戳他的炒菜。“我们都没有，因为我们已经长大成人了。已经过去10年了，我们都放下了，好吗?”

他故意忽略了这样一个事实:自从感恩节聚餐后，他就一直在想Erik说过的话。 _那他妈的是你的错，别装得好像你不知道我为什么那样做。_

这两句气话在过去的几个星期里已经要把Charles逼疯了。他们到底是什么意思?那晚怎么会是 _Charles的_ 错?他做了什么?他不停地绞尽脑汁，想弄明白那天晚上是什么让Erik陷入了那冰冷、黑暗的愤怒之中，而他无论如何也弄不明白 _到底发生了什么_ 。

那时候他们甚至已经和好了,比以往更加好,而Charles已经开始允许自己希望他们之间的关系会真正改变,那 _意味_ 着很多——然后他走出浴室,Erik已经从床上起来，把他的衣服以及雷霆万钧之怒掷向他，这对Charles近乎鞭刑。没有任何解释。他怒气冲冲地把Charles推出他的公寓，砰的一声上了门。

这么多年来，Charles一直说服自己Erik只是一个最高级的混蛋，他利用Charles是为了满足自己的欲望。也许他一直计划着彻底羞辱Charles，也许他因为这样的认知而陶醉：他设法把这个他憎恨的男孩变成了一个哭泣、乞求的废物。谁也说不准，真的——从那以后，Charles太傲慢，傲慢到再也不敢和Erik说话了。

但是Erik在百乐餐上所说的话使Charles对长期以来对那晚的猜测产生了怀疑。如果Erik把他赶出去是 _有_ 原因的怎么办?他以为Charles到底做了什么?

当Raven把她的手指放在他面前时，他畏缩了。“喂? Charles?你还好吗？”

他摆脱了自己的想法，强颜欢笑。“对不起，我只是在想工作。”

Raven翻白眼。“我敢 _肯定_ 你在想什么。”

“哦，你的心灵感应能力是什么时候出现的?”他睁大眼睛问道。

“你知道我的意思。”

他隔着桌子去偷她的薯条。“不管怎样，Sean，你收到480号病房的康复治疗请求了吗?”

“我收到了,是的。午饭后我会去看她。”

Raven冷冷地看了他一眼。 _转移话题的方法。_

_我不想谈论Erik。_

_你不想在Alex和Sean面前谈论他，还是永远不想谈论他?_

_你就不能放过我吗?_

_好吧。_ 当他怀疑地看了她一眼时，她甜甜地加了一句， _暂时打住。_

4点下班后，Charles向中心走去。诊所已经开放到下午了——他有几个住院医生帮助他管理这个地方，这样即使他不在诊所，诊所也可以有医生在现场——所以当他到达的时候，已经有几个病人在看病了。

“嘿，Xavier医生，”Clarice看到他时说。她现在正在负责住院登记，站在门边的桌子旁，让人们到达时登记住院。

“嘿，Clarice，你好吗?”

“不坏。今天下午过得很慢。”

“什么有趣的事情吗?”

“没什么。有一个人扭伤了脚踝，有几例感冒。差不多就是这样。”

“嗯，我不能说我很失望，”Charles叹了口气。“能有一个安静的夜晚真好。”

她同情地看了他一眼。“在医院呆了一整天?”

“大部分时间都很无聊。有很多小事情要处理。”他坐到桌子后面的另一把折叠椅上。“学校怎么样?”

“挺好的，”Clarice说，一边做了个鬼脸。“我周五有个考试，但之后就是寒假了，所以我想我没什么可抱怨的。这个模块非常难。我有点讨厌肾病。”

Charles笑着说。“它也从来不是我最喜欢的科目之一，但你学得越多，它就越受欢迎。至少快结束了，对吧?”

“我 _猜是的_ 。”

“你应该享受医学院的生活，”Charles笑着说。“如果你觉得自己现在很痛苦，那就等到住院医生实习期吧。”

Clarice气呼呼地说。“每个人都这么跟我说。不过说真的，我只是——”

一声惊叫打断了她接下来的话。他们俩都跳了起来，Charles咬着牙，恐惧、愤怒和震惊像潮水一样向他涌来。他支撑起精神屏障，冲向骚乱的源头，也就是后面被帘子隔开的检查区域。他一走到门边，就有人从帘子后面跌跌撞撞地走了出来。

是医学院的学生Davis Cameron。他把右臂抱在胸前，看上去有点狂乱。当他看到Charles跑过来时，他结结巴巴地说:“她——她把我吓坏了!”

Charles抓住他的胳膊支撑着他，担心他的腿会撑不住。“你没事吧?发生了什么?Clarice，你能照顾好他吗?”

当她抓住Davis的手臂时，Charles推开窗帘，小心翼翼地走了进去。里面的年轻女子从她蜷缩在椅子上的地方猛地抬起头来。她的眼睛甚至比Davis的更狂乱，公然敌视地盯着他。但是，这种侵略性的外表下隐藏着一种深深的、不可动摇的恐慌——只是感觉到它的边缘，Charles的呼吸就加快了。

Charles举起双手，小心翼翼地慢慢向前迈了一步。他深入Davis的脑海，找出了那个女人的名字。“Alison?我是Xavier医生。如果我——”

“ _不要_ ,”她嘶嘶地说。火花沿着她的手臂闪烁，从她的肩膀蛇行到她的指尖。

他退后。“好吧，对不起。”

盯着火花，他伸出他的心灵感应，如果她可能要伤害别人或自己的话，他准备强迫她冷静下来。但是，当他的思想一触碰到与她的思想时，她内心的恐慌咆哮起来，令人头晕目眩，无法控制。在他能反应过来之前，她猛烈地击中了他。

接下来他知道的是，他仰面躺着，近乎昏迷，耳朵嗡嗡作响。几秒钟后，他意识到有人在他附近大喊大叫——很多人在大喊大叫——他周围有动静——听起来像是在跑。

他伸出心灵感应，发现Alison的心还在恐惧和愤怒的洪流中。“原谅我，”他低声说着，然后突然从她的表面想法中跳出来，把她天生的心理防御和命令推开，然后命令道—— _睡_ 。

暴风雨立刻平息了。当人们意识到危险已经过去时，他们花了一些时间来平息周围的混乱。

到底发生了什么?Charles疑惑道。她做了什么?

他挣扎着要坐起来，但是他的四肢虚弱无力。在与地心引力搏斗了几秒钟后，他又躺了下来，头晕目眩。如果他撞到了头，他最好在确定自己没事之前不要动。至少没有疼痛，而且他似乎没有流血，至少他看不出来。唯一的问题是……

他对着天花板眨眼。又眨了一次。黑暗。

 _保持冷静_ ，他严厉地告诉自己。可能是暂时性的，闪光视盲或者是她的火花造成的。

突然，他周围响起了一片嘈杂。“Xavier医生?你还好吗?你能坐起来吗?你受伤了吗?”

“我很好，”他说。“我只是——有点头晕。”

“你撞到头了吗?”

“我不确定”。

“你的视力如何?模糊吗?”

“事实上——”

一个低沉而锐利的新的声音打断了其他声音。“发生了什么事?他受伤了吗?”

Erik。Charles用胳膊肘撑起身子，转向他说话的方向。“我很好。只是有点被吓到了。谁去看看Alison好吗?”

“她没事。“Clarice的声音。“只是失去了意识。你……?”

“我把她弄晕了。”Charles做了个鬼脸，坐了起来，揉着太阳穴里迅速产生的头痛。他已经有很长一段时间没有如此强有力地使用他的力量了。“有人受伤吗?”

“不，我认为这是一次相当克制的冲击，”Clarice回答。“你首当其冲，就站在她面前。”停了一会儿，她慢慢地补充道，“你的眼睛怎么了?”

“是的，实际上我看不见了。”

“ _什么_?”Erik猛地说。

Charles气呼呼地说。“没事，我肯定只是闪光视盲。大概几分钟后就会好了。现在，有没有谁能帮我坐到椅子上?”

他希望Clarice或Davis能握住他伸出的手，但Erik却走上前去。他知道这一点，是因为他闻到Erik的古龙水味，Erik把他拉了起来，他的手温暖而坚定地握在Charles的手上。Charles有点摇晃，仍然有点头晕，Erik用一只手撑着他的胳膊肘。

他们站得很近，Charles几乎靠着Erik的胸膛。出于某种原因，这目前看来似乎是一个非常亲密的细节。

“你能走路吗?”Erik问道。他的声音奇怪而低沉。也许这就是原本他听起来的样子，当他对Charles的存在不生气的时候。

“我想是的。谁能能让Lao医生过来看看Alison的情况?”

“我就在这里，Xavier医生，”Lao医生在他左边的某个地方说。“我会接管她的。你先休息一会儿。”

“谢谢。”

在Erik的引导下，他离开检查室，来到了候诊室。Erik缓缓弯下身子，把他放到椅子上，放开Charles，走开了。有那么一会儿，他在几英尺外徘徊，思想犹豫不决。然后他坐在Charles旁边。

“你没事吧?”

“我没事。”

“发生什么事了?”

“其中一名患者恐慌发作。我犯了读心的错误。她一定对精神力量很敏感，因为她觉得我在侵扰她，她显然不喜欢我那样做。”Charles愁眉苦脸。“那很愚蠢。我应该更小心的。”

Erik沉默了一会儿。然后他问:“那你的眼睛呢?”

Charles揉了揉他们。“就像我说的，这可能只是她射出的火花导致的失明。它会慢慢恢复的。”

“你确定吗?”

“我待会会让一位住院医生给我检查一下。但我肯定没什么大问题。”停顿了一会儿，他迷惑不解地说：“你在这里干什么?”

“我正好经过，听见有人叫喊，就进来看看是什么事，看见你倒在地上。你……确定你没事吧?”

“我很确定。”

“好吧。好。我还有工作要做……”

“好的。”

Erik拍了拍他的肩膀。Charles不确定这个手势本身就是尴尬的，还是仅仅是因为他和Erik这么近而感到尴尬。

然后Erik离开了。

Charles弯下腰，双肘支在膝盖上，叹了口气，用手捂着脸。这个夜晚 _绝对_ 不是像他想象的那样度过的。他太累了，无法妥善处理这件事。

他也 _太_ 累了，根本顾不上去想Erik的触摸无论多么短暂，都让他的胃怦怦直跳。

*

像往常一样，Erik在光明节的晚上呆在他母亲家。有时Kitty和她的父母也会过来，所以他们可以一起庆祝，但今晚只有他们两个人。

他们在点上蜡烛，念诵祝福之后，通常会在客厅里坐一会儿，聊聊天，吃妈妈准备的零食。今晚是传统的拉克斯酱。Erik喝了很多拉克酒，舀了一大勺苹果酱到盘子里，然后躺在沙发上。

“所以，”妈妈边说边把自己的盘子摞起来，“Kitty告诉我，中心的新诊所进展顺利。”

Erik点点头。“似乎是这样的。”

“你觉得怎么样?”

“这很好。它满足了社区的需求。”

“就这么多?”

Erik第一次注意到她过于随意的语气。他眯起眼睛，仔细打量着她的表情。她想弄明白什么?“还有什么可说的?”

“哦，我不知道。告诉我吧。”

“过去几周诊所来了很多人。不过他们有很多志愿者，所以没有人员配备问题。到目前为止，他们一直依靠捐赠运作，但他们可能需要一个长期的供应解决方案。Kitty想在新年前后举行一次募捐活动……”Erik皱着眉头看着母亲那不可思议的表情。“怎么了?”

“没什么。”

她说的 _“没什么”_ 一定不是没什么。Erik咬紧牙关问道:“Kitty跟你说什么了吗?”

“没什么。她刚才说你和诊所主任处得不好。”

“我们相处得很好。”

他的母亲嗤笑一声。“Erik，你已经33岁了，你还认为你能当着你妈妈的面撒谎吗?我知道发生了什么事，因为这家诊所正是你通常会喜欢的那种东西，但当你谈论它时，我听不到你声音里的激情。到底发生了什么?”

拉特克一家在他嘴里失去了一些味道。Erik皱着眉头，放下盘子。“这是Kitty唆使你干的吗?她叫你跟我谈谈吗?”

“没有。当Erik怀疑地看了她一眼时，她生气了，承认道:“嗯，她可能 _暗示_ 我们应该进行一次谈话，但她没有让我做任何事。如果发生了什么事，我想知道。”她扬起眉毛。“别让我为你担心， 宝贝儿（译者注：原文为德语）。”

Erik抑制住一声呻吟。他就不能有两天没人跟他谈论Charles的时光吗？“没什么，妈妈，真的。我们对很多事情都有不同的看法。”

“什么样的东西?”

“政治，”Erik不耐烦地说。“变种人的权利。电影。”他不由自主地想起了那个晚上，想起了Charles翻看自己收藏的DVD，对着自己收藏的《星球大战》皱起鼻子的情景。“一切。我们只是不同的人。”

“我明白了。”

Erik的皱眉加深。“你看什么?”

“你从来就不擅长喜欢与你意见相左的人。还记得Harriet Nelson吗?她觉得你的画很丑，你恨了她一整年!”

“那时候我才 _二年级_ 。”

“是的，你一点也没变。”她深情地拍拍他的膝盖。“但是我希望你不要像对待可怜的Harriet那样，把口香糖粘在医生的头发上。”

“她活该，”Erik咕哝道。

他妈妈笑了，又拍了拍他。“好吧，请记住，仅仅因为你和这位医生有不同的观点并不意味着你们不能成为工作上的熟人。或者——”她翘起纤细的眉毛。”——甚至可能是朋友。我知道友谊的概念对你来说是陌生的，但谁知道呢?如果你透过表面去看，也许你真的会喜欢他。”

问题是，Erik不知道他是否能相信Charles表面之下的东西。这甚至和十年前不一样了，Erik分不清哪个才是真正的Charles，那个他在大学里认识的肮脏、傲慢的花花公子，还是这个新的、严肃、富有同情心的Charles，他对孩子们很好，对他的时间很慷慨，对每个人都很耐心。

“你认为人会改变吗?”Erik沉思着，拿起他的盘子。

他的母亲疑惑地歪着头。“那和这件事又有什么关系呢?”

Erik耸了耸肩。“我只是问问”。

“嗯……好吧，我想这要视情况而定。”

“什么情况?”

“如果他们想，如果他们有机会。”

“如果你十年前认识一个人，今天又遇到他们，结果发现他们完全不同，你会感到惊讶吗?”

母亲皱起眉头，若有所思。“也许。”

“你不觉得他们有些东西是假的吗?要不是十年前的他们，就是今天的他们?”

现在他妈妈笑了。“不!你怎么会有这种想法?我25岁的时候和我15岁的时候完全不是一个人，你也不是，Erik。人会随着时间而改变。”

“但他们不会改变 _那么多_ ，”Erik坚持说。

当一束会意的光进入他母亲的眼睛时，他知道自己说得太多了。“Erik，你有什么没告诉我吗?”

“没什么。”

她锐利地看了他一眼。“你知道我会问Kitty的吧。”

Erik咬紧牙关。“没什么事。这只是一件我必须自己解决的事情。”他无法向她解释这一切。他自己也解释不清楚。

她的表情软化了。“好吧。但如果是严重的事情，你会告诉我吗?有什么我能帮忙的吗?”

他叹了口气。“是的。当然。”

她轻拍他的脸颊。“好男孩。现在来帮我洗碗吧。”

*

当Charles周五来到中心时，前台已经被淹没在画图纸、彩带、彩灯、油漆和纸巾的洪流中。

“给，”Kitty高兴地说，从桌子后面跳出来，把一盒美术用品塞进他怀里，“把这个拿到诊所去。你可以让人们在等待的时候帮忙。我想孩子们也会喜欢的。”

“帮什么?”

“节日装饰！大部分人都在剪雪花，但如果他们想做别的事，那就给他们更多的权力吧。我们会收集所有的东西，在接下来的几天里把它们放在中心的周围。”

Charles瞥了一眼艺术盒。“我在这里没有看到剪刀。”

Kitty皱眉。“啊，该死，我把它们忘在美术教室里了。你不介意跑回去把它们放在你去诊所的路上吧?我很想去，但我在前台工作，直到Betsy回来。”

“当然没问题。”

她束。“谢谢!你最好了！”

在她明显的好心情的鼓舞下，Charles迈着轻快的步伐继续穿过大厅。

刚开始，他很确定自己还记得怎么去艺术教室，但几分钟后，他发现自己明显在绕着某个地方打转。他的确在教室里，但是和艺术没有任何关系。他把他的心灵感应展开，发现大厅里有一群人，他就朝他们走去，心想他只要问路就行了。

他从开着的门走进去，然后怔住了。

大约有十个人坐在教室里，埋头苦读着卷子。Erik在一排排的学生中巡视，越过他们的肩膀看他们。有几次，他停顿了一下，提出了一些听起来像是建议的东西，但Charles听不懂，因为他在说另一种语言。听起来像德语。

“这是对的吗?”一位老人举起报纸问道。

Erik看了一眼，然后点点头。“是的,这是正确的。很好,Albert。”他用德语加了一句让老人咧嘴一笑的话。

Charles意识到这是一堂外语课。Erik教外语吗?

尽管Charles知道他应该让Erik知道他在这里，但他还是忍不住再偷偷看了Erik几分钟。他在教室里的每一张课桌前停下来，当有人问他问题时，他会用Charles认为他无法做到的温柔和耐心来回答。其中一个女人说的话让他轻声笑了起来，这个微笑使Erik的脸发生了某种变化，Charles的呼吸哽在喉咙里。

他的精神动摇了。 _天啊，别再这样了。看看上次结果如何。_

但他的另一部分说， _那是十年前的事了。如果从那以后他变了呢?你自己也改变了呀。_

Erik抬头一看，发现他站在那里。有那么一会儿，他们只是呆呆地盯着对方，僵硬而惊讶。Erik皱着眉头走了过来。“你需要什么吗?”

Charles过了一会儿才找到自己的声音。“我，呃——我只是在找艺术教室。恐怕我迷路了。”

“就在大厅那头的员工休息室。”看着Charles茫然的表情，Erik叹了口气。“来吧，我带你去。”

“你不用这么做，”Charles很快地说。“你好像很忙——”

“没事。”Erik提高声音对全班同学说:“我马上就回来。”然后示意Charles跟着他。

Erik领着他穿过大厅时，他们之间出现了紧张的沉默。Charles咬着嘴唇，试图决定是试着闲聊，还是保持安静。他还没来得及决定，Erik就问道:“你的眼睛怎么样?”

Charles眨了眨眼。他没想到Erik会问他的身体状况。“它们没事。就像我说的，失明是暂时的。大约半个小时后就好了。”

“那就好。你的病人呢?”

“我不能说太多，但她对所发生的事感到非常抱歉。很明显她在医生和医护人员面前非常紧张。她过去有过一些不好的经历。但事后看来，我们本来可以更好地处理这种情况。我已经和我的员工谈过这件事，希望我们以后能避免犯同样的错误。”

“好。”

Charles肯定谈话就到此为止了，否则就会像往常一样变成侮辱和嘲笑，但Erik看了看他怀里的盒子，问道:“这是干什么用的?”

他们真的在闲聊吗?Charles无法确定他是被逗乐了还是满怀希望。可能两者都有。“是Kitty给我的。她说这个中心正在为节日装饰。我要把它放在孩子们的等候区。”

“这是个好主意。”

他们拐进一条又长又暗的走廊。过了一会儿，Charles说:“我不知道你会说德语。”

“我是在家里说德语长大的。我的父母来自德国。”

“噢。”Charles突然意识到，他其实对Erik了解得并不多，在大学里仅仅是惊鸿一瞥。他们没有过多谈论他们的家庭或其他实质性的事情。他们大多数时候都在争吵。

他们之间的大多数分歧现在看来都微不足道。 _也许他们已经变成了不同的人。_

“你教英语很久了吗?”他问道。

“大约一年，”Erik回答。

“我听说你也教防身术。”

“是的，每个月两次，在星期二。”

“你在哪儿学的自卫?”

Erik说:“我在皇后区长大，是个贫穷、犹太、变异的孩子。”他的嘴扭曲成一个苦笑。在Charles看来，这是不公平的。“我年轻的时候学过一些东西。然后我存了足够的钱去上课。我想要能够正确地保护自己。”

“我想，你的变种能力帮了不少忙。”

“是的，但不是每个人都有像我这样的变异。”Erik绞着手指。“我教人们把变异当作一种力量，但不要完全依赖它们。他们需要能够适应各种情况，包括他们的变异可能没有用处的情况。”

“这是很有意义的。”Charles犹豫了一下，然后决定大声说出下一个想法没有害处。“你知道，我想我妹妹会喜欢你的课。她非常喜欢运动，她最爱把拳击袋打出屎。”

Erik的嘴唇弯了弯。“哦?她是变种人吗?”

“是的，她是个变形者。”

Erik的眼里闪过一丝兴趣。“你该告诉她有空就来。”

“也许我会的。”Raven估计会因为有机会去见Erik而高兴得跳起来。一想到这里，Charles禁不住叹了口气。不仅仅是因为她现在对Erik的痴迷，他还很确定她会喜欢这个中心。他们小时候真的应该有一个这样的地方。

Erik把他领到大厅的尽头，打开了左边的一扇门。“在这里。”

“谢谢。”Charles开始挪动箱子，腾出一只手来开灯，但开关自己弹了起来。他回头看了Erik一眼。“谢谢。”

Erik点点头。“你在找什么?”

“剪刀。”

其中一张桌子上有一个罐子，里面塞满了这些东西。Erik挥了挥手，让它浮到他们面前，轻轻地放进Charles怀里的盒子里。

“有你在身边很方便，不是吗?”Charles喃喃道。

“我也有帮得上忙的时刻。”Erik又把灯关上，等Charles走出来，他关上他们身后的门。“你需要我带你去诊所吗?”

“不用了，我想我能弄明白。你应该回去上课了。”

“好吧。”

Charles忍不住笑了。“看看。我相信我们刚刚进行了第一次文明的交谈。”

令他惊讶的是，Erik也朝他微笑。这是一个含蓄的微笑，几乎没有翘起嘴唇，但这是Charles从他嘴里说出来的最多的话。“我相信我们做到了。”

他们在大厅里分道扬镳，这是Charles第一次有点不愿意看到Erik离开。感觉他们之间有什么东西在改变。这改变并不大也不戏剧性，但 _有_ 。

也许他们真的在寻找和平共处的方式。或者，Charles懊悔地想，他们终于没有力气像以前那样憎恨彼此了。

无论如何，他与Erik的短暂相遇让他在下午余下的时间里都保持着好心情，而且一直持续到晚上。在诊所里，这是缓慢的一天，所以Charles和志愿者们大部分时间都花来剪雪花和粘雪人。

“我们应该更经常这样做，” Anna Marie说。“我很惊讶它实际上令人放松。”

“你自己觉得吧，”Lucas抱怨道。他摸索着一片歪斜的雪花已经快15分钟了。“这就是为什么我上的是护理学校，而不是艺术学校。”

“它不必是完美的，”Charles说。“我相信我们的努力会得到赞赏。他自己雪花的形状让人有些期待，但Anna Marie说得对，做装饰出人意料地放松。

几分钟后，一个女人和一个小女孩出现在体育馆门口。Lucas很高兴地扔掉剪刀去检查，当他把剪刀放在检查室后，Charles走过去迎接他们。

这个叫Sammar的女孩非常害羞，需要一些时间才能让她敞开心扉告诉他发生了什么。最终，他拼凑出了足够多的关于她对昆虫叮咬有轻微过敏反应的答案。经过检查，没什么好担心的。

“在接下来的几天里注意一下，好吗?”Charles说着，把Sammar的袖子挽了回来。对于她的母亲，他补充说，“如果你注意到她昏昏欲睡或呼吸急促，或有任何其他呼吸困难，你应该立即带她去医院。我不觉得这种情况会发生，因为这看起来像是非常轻微的过敏反应，但只是以防万一。”

“好的。”

当他们都站着的时候，Charles对Sammar说:“如果你有几分钟的时间，你想留下来帮我们弄些雪花吗?它会很有趣。”

Sammar瞪大了眼睛，抬头看着她的母亲。“我们可以吗?”

她母亲叹了口气，笑了。“我猜可以。不过只有几分钟——快到吃晚饭的时间了。”

Charles领着他们来到Anna Marie还在勤奋工作的桌子前，向Sammar展示如何折纸和裁纸。她津津有味地投入工作，现在比以前轻松多了。几分钟后，她甚至开始用完整的句子聊天。

“我们在学校上美术课，”她告诉Charles。“有点像这样，但有时很无聊。有时候，我们只能看别人做美术的视频。”

“这不好玩。你最喜欢什么课?”

“英语!现在我们正在读一本关于海盗的书!但它是关于一个女海盗的，所以更酷。”

Charles笑着说：“这听起来确实很酷。我觉得我上学的时候，我们几乎没有读过这么有趣的书。”

她皱着眉头，眯着眼睛看着他。“那一定是很久以前的事了。”

Charles吓得大笑起来。“你觉得我多大了?”

“也许……四十?”看到他愤怒的表情，她咯咯地笑了起来。“五十?”

Sammar的母亲开始责备她，但Charles摇了摇头，笑了。“不，没关系。你已经很接近了。50减20等于多少?”

Sammar皱起鼻子。“我讨厌数学。但过了一会儿，她说:“三十。”

“没错。”

“你 _三十岁了_ 吗?她听起来很震惊。“这 _太老了_ 。”

她妈妈看起来好像在强忍着不笑。“Sammar !”

“你知道，总有一天你会三十岁的，”Charles说。

“噢!不!”

现在在座的每个人都笑了。

被人注视的刺痛的感觉使Charles向门口瞥了一眼。当他看到Erik站在那里，脸上带着一种奇怪的表情看着他们时，他感到一阵惊讶。

“马上回来，”Charles说着，把椅子往后推了推。他向Erik走去，扬起了头。“需要什么东西吗?”

Erik摇摇头。“我……刚上完课，所以我想过来看看你是否需要帮忙。”他停顿了一下，然后补充道:“帮忙装饰。我不会擅长任何实际的诊所业务。”

Erik是自己来到这里的?他自愿提供帮助——在Charles身边待上一段时间?

心怦怦直跳，Charles试探性地笑了。“当然。人越多越好。”

当Sammar看见Erik时，她高兴起来。她从椅子上滑下来，向他跑过去，伸出双臂。“Erik!”

Erik笑着把她抱了起来。“你好。你在这儿干什么?”

“我被虫子咬了!””Sammar声称。“很疼。但Xavier医生帮了我!”她指着Charles说:“你能相信他已经 _三十岁_ 了吗?”那不是很 _老_ 了吗?”

Erik瞥了Charles一眼，他忍不住笑了。“你说得对，”Erik扬起眉毛说。“他实际上已经是个爷爷了。”

“你就会说别人。Sammer，你知道Erik比我大三岁吗?”

她用瘦削的手臂勾住他的脖子。“是的，但是他很酷。”

这让Erik笑出声来。Charles被他迷住了，他甚至不能表现出被冒犯的样子。他从来没有见过Erik这样笑过，充满了无拘无束、纯粹的幽默。热潮充满了他的胃。

他把目光移开，脸涨得通红。他妈的。十年过去了，他怎么还能被Erik吸引?在发生了这么多事之后?在Erik成为这样一个坚持不懈、自私、爱评判别人的混蛋之后?他真的是个受虐狂吗?

Erik和大家一起吃饭时，大家都齐声说“你好”。过了一会儿，Charles也坐了下来，专注于他那尚未完成的雪花。

“Erik，”Anna Marie 说，“你们这里有变异管理课程吗?”

Erik皱眉。“是的，我们有，但我们不喜欢这个标签， _变种能力管理_ 。我们称它们为变种人成长和发展课程。”

“哦……好的。”

Charles告诉她:“大多数基因变异管理的失败可能发生在你之前。”政府已经结束了对新出现的变种人的强制MM（译者注： ** _mutation management_** ** _，变种能力管理_** ）课程，此前有几起关于可怕的滥用程序的丑闻曝光。虽然最后的MM在大约15年前就已经被淘汰了，但它们仍然足够新鲜，以至于“突变管理”这个术语在大多数20岁以上的人嘴里留下了不好的味道。

Charles自己很幸运。尽管法律要求他在入学后必须学习MM课程，他的父亲还是让他参加了一个昂贵的私人项目，这个项目比那些资金不足的公共项目声誉要好得多。他知道大多数变种人没有这么幸运。

Erik是否经历过最糟糕的MM程序之一?他想知道。这就是他成长的一部分吗?

“我只是在想，”Anna Marie 说。“我不认为该地区的变种人儿童有很多选择。我的意思是，我知道现在有地方补贴项目，但质量因地而异。我成长过程中经历的那个项目是……”她颤抖着说。“不过话说回来，那是在德克萨斯州。”

“这就是为什么我们在这里开始上课，”Erik说。“我们每周都有课，我们所有的老师都经过了严格的审查。”

“Erik教我使用我的力量!”“Sammar插嘴。

Charles瞥了他一眼。“你是一个老师?”

“有时当我们人手不足的时候，我就来填补空缺。”

“这里有什么你 _不会做_ 的吗?”

Erik又朝他微微一笑。“嗯，我不开药方。这是你的工作。”

他们的目光相触又紧紧相连。Charles的呼吸卡在喉咙底部的某个地方。一些奇怪的、强烈的能量在他们之间噼啪作响。这和Charles在大学里感受到的热烈的吸引力是一样的,当他们注视着彼此的面孔，争论着Charles派对里的音乐有多大声,或者和Erik计划pro-mutant集会的朋友有多讨厌,或者其他一百种愚蠢的事情。正是这种热辣的吸引力促使他那天晚上吻了Erik，把Erik推回到他的公寓里，双手紧握着Erik的衬衫。

最糟糕的是他还能想起Erik的嘴的触觉。他仍然能感觉到Erik的手指纠结在他的头发里，用力拉得他只能发出呜咽声，在痛苦和快乐之间徘徊。

 _去他的_ 如此清晰的记忆。

“你没事吧，Xavier医生?”

Charles把眼睛从Erik的眼睛上挪开。“什么?”

Anna Marie 扬起眉毛。“你看起来有点脸红。”

他不需要摸脸颊就知道自己在发烫。“我只是——我需要一些水。”

他笨拙地把椅子往后推了推，朝体育馆后面的门走去，走得很稳，所以看起来不太像是在逃跑。令人痛苦的是，他觉得Erik的眼睛在注视着他，追随着他，直到他消失在外面的走廊里。

这里唯一的东西是储藏室和更衣室。Charles挤进男更衣室，靠在最近的洗手池上，感觉比他愿意承认的还要颤抖。当他抬头看水槽上方的镜子时，他发现自己的衣领上都是红色的。

多么尴尬。

他很生自己的气，把冷水泼在脸上，直到脸上不再有着火的感觉。他怎么了，让十年前的记忆这样影响他?过了这么久Erik又回到了他的生活中，这并不重要。Erik现在比他上大学时更英俊并不重要了。Erik现在经营着一个变种人社区中心，他教英语和自卫，并帮助年轻的变种人探索他们的力量。 _这些都不重要，_ 因为说到底，他还是那个利用过Charles，并在完事之后就把他抛弃的混蛋。说到底，他还是恨透了Charles。

你真可怜，Charles心想。 _他对你的态度再清楚不过了，而你还想要他。_

他叹了口气，看了看表。今天晚上诊所要打烊了，所以他至少可以回家洗个热水澡，然后再打起精神来。如果他和Erik打算长期合作，他不能在Erik接近的任何时候崩溃。十年前他们有过一次机会，但Erik把它毁掉了。Charles应该能领会他的暗示。

当他感觉自己恢复了正常时，他把皱巴巴的白大褂拉直，回到了体育馆。

当他回来时Erik已经不在那里了。“他说他得去处理一些事情。”Anna Marie 解释说。

“哦。”Charles不知道是该松一口气还是该失望。

她紧盯着他。“你确定你没事吗?”

“是的,我很好。他强颜欢笑，坐回Sammar身边，Sammar已经堆积了一堆令人印象深刻的雪花。“看看你!你确定艺术不是你最喜欢的科目吗?”

“是啊!这是我第二喜欢的。”

“我明白了。”

“我们的美术老师很好，”她继续说，“但是他以前从来没有让我们这样剪过雪花。通常我们只是画画。上次我画了一幅日落，结果很有趣，因为我没有黄色的颜料，所以我……”

他沉浸在她愉快的谈话中。

*

周二下午的大部分时间，Erik都在帮助Kitty和一群志愿者在活动中心布置装饰品直到最后一刻。他们每年的寒假庆祝活动是在星期五，Kitty坚持要让每个走廊和每个房间看起来都充满节日气氛。

分发物资和订单时，Kitty指挥志愿者就像指挥军队或者乐队一样。“Bobby，你把那些雪花拿去，贴在教室旁边的后走廊里。Jubilee，你能把体育馆入口处的灯打开吗?谁能帮Scott按颜色分类整理一下装饰品吗?”

“哈哈。真有趣。”Scott抱怨道。

“她说得有道理。”Jean笑着说。

Erik负责在门厅里安置一只巨大的充气北极熊。把它扳到合适的位置需要一段时间，然后再花更长的时间来弄清楚如何给这该死的东西充气。

“这应该没有那么复杂，”他嘟囔着，低头看着说明书。

“需要帮手吗?”

他回头瞥了一眼，看到一个普通的诊所志愿者正从前门进来。Clarice，如果他没记错的话。

“我很好，”他说。

“真的吗?因为看起来你把泵开反了。”当Erik眯起眼睛看着她时，她笑着说:“我父母的草坪上有一只巨大的企鹅。我已经不止一次把它安装好了。”

他叹了口气，把说明书交给了她。“有。”

当她开始工作时，他瞥了一眼门。今天是门诊日，Charles可能会出现。他几乎每隔一天就来一次诊所，相信住院医生会在他不在的时候把诊所打理好。Erik知道Charles正忙于他在医院的正式工作，也许还有其他事情，但他仍然希望Charles能出现。

他不知道自己是如何从希望再也见不到Charles的脸变成了对Charles没有出现在中心感到 _失望_ 。说得轻一点，最近几天真是他妈的奇怪。他一直无法把Charles从他的脑海中抹去。他一直在想十多年前的那个该死的夜晚。

他应该恨Charles。他 _本应该_ 。Charles利用了他。和他上床，然后把他甩了，好像他什么都不是。就像这件事什么都不是。并且这对Charles来说很可能并 _不_ 意味着什么。到大四的时候，他可能已经和一半的学生上床了。Erik只不过是他床柱上的又一个刻痕。另一个被征服者。

可是，现在已经快一个月了，他仍然没有看到他在大学里认识的那个自私、自以为是、难以忍受的讨厌男孩的任何迹象。没错，他瞥见了旧Charles的影子，那是他们在感恩节聚餐上发生冲突的时候，但那是唯一一次。这个新Charles不一样。他可能是Erik勉强承认喜欢的那种人。

 _天哪_ ，Erik仍然无法抑制地、痛苦地被他吸引着，他很确定Charles也仍然被他所吸引，如果在体育馆发生的事情是一个迹象的话。他们隔着桌子的眼神充满了张力，如果不是Charles先打破沉默，Erik早就打破了。Charles的脸涨得通红，睁大了眼睛，在过去的四天里，他的脸一直在Erik的脑子里打转。他醒着躺在床上，知道Charles还想要他。

作为回报，Erik无法确定他是否想要Charles。

“好了!”当北极熊开始慢慢地、沉重地充气时，Clarice得意地挥舞着拳头。“让它静置一分钟就好了。”

“谢谢。”Erik把说明书拿回来，以便他放回装熊盒子里。“嘿，呃——你知道Xavier医生今天会来吗?”

“嗯，我可以看看日程安排。”Clarice从口袋里掏出手机并解锁。在滑过了几个屏幕后，她点了点头。“是的，他计划要来。”

Erik的胃因紧张而……扭曲?他在期待吗?“谢谢。”

“没问题。你想让我告诉他你想在和他谈谈吗?”

“不,没关系。”

“好吧。那我要去诊所了。”Erik点点头，她拿起她的包，走了。

4点钟，Erik向自卫教室走去。他今天没有任何繁重的计划，但他打算把它作为一个相当好的锻炼。令他满意的是，对于一个如此接近圣诞节的班级来说，出席人数相当多。他所有的常客都到了，再加上几个新来的，他就开始上课了。

也许是因为课程安排不那么严格，所以他没有像平时那样集中注意力。也许是因为他太想念Charles了。不管是什么情况，他正在协助一个新人从后面躲避熊抱，当她按照指示把头往后一仰时，他并没有及时闪开。她的头直接撞向他的脸，然后他发出一声痛苦的嘶嘶声，把她放开来。

“噢,天啊!”她转过身来，惊恐地盯着他。“我非常、非常抱歉。”

他制止了她的道歉。“不，你做得对。我只是没集中注意力。“他能尝到嘴里的血，嘴唇上的血更多。当他探查它的时候，他能感觉到它裂开了。“Roberto，你能接管这门课几分钟吗?我去拿点冰来。”

高个子巴西人点点头。“当然。”

Erik又花了一会儿向那位女士保证，她没有做错什么，然后他就去了诊所。他可以直接从员工休息室的机器上取冰，但他内心深处还是希望Charles能来。这是一个核对的好借口。

当他走进体育馆时，Clarice的眼睛睁得大大的。“哇，你怎么了?”

“意外。”Erik回答，扫视了一下诊所。

“在找Xavier医生吗?”

他抑制住一声叹息。他真的那么容易被看透吗?“他在这里吗?”

“是的，我去叫他。”

在Erik告诉Clarice没有必要这么做之前，她向检查室走去。过了一会儿，她拖着Charles回来了。

“发生了什么事?”Charles立刻问道，眼睛盯着Erik血淋淋的嘴巴。

“自卫课时出了意外，”Erik回答说，用手托着下巴，防止血滴下来。“你有冰吗?”

“来吧。”Charles挥手说。他把Erik领到最近的开放检查室，把他推到椅子上，然后转身去拿手套。“我要给你擦干净嘴唇。还有别的地方受伤吗?”

“没有。”

“拿着这个。”Charles递给他一个小塑料托盘，让他把托盘放在下巴下面。然后他拧开一个水瓶说:“请把嘴张开一点。”很好，就这样。”

当Charles往他裂开的下嘴唇上浇水时，Erik尽量不退缩。它有点刺痛，但他保持着静止，直到Charles再次盖上水瓶盖，并告诉他可以放下托盘了。

“看起来不坏，”Charles沉思道。“我要检查你的嘴唇，好吗?”

他的手指温柔而温暖地贴着Erik的嘴。他在伤口周围探了一会儿，看了看Erik的牙齿。然后，显然很满意，他拿了一些纱布，把它压在伤口上。“拿着这个。等血止住了，我给你拿点冰来。”

“谢谢。”Erik说，话音从纱布中闷闷地透出来。

他们的目光相遇了。Erik的心砰砰直跳。Charles的颧骨开始发红，他突然转过身去，脱下手套扔进了垃圾桶。“我现在就去拿冰块。”

“等等——”

Charles穿过帘子里消失了。Erik沮丧地收回话。

 _你本来会对他说什么?_ 他对自己说。 _你想从他那里得到什么?_

他知道自己想要什么。他只是还不能承认，因为承认就意味着放下Charles在大学里对他所做的一切，而Erik不能那样做。他不能再让Charles愚弄他了。

几分钟后，帘子被掀到一边。“给。”Charles说，递给他一个用纸巾包着的冰袋。“这样可以消肿。如果方便的话，我还可以给你弄些冰块来吸。”

“冰袋就可以了。谢谢。”Erik用纱布轻拍嘴唇，直到出血差不多止住，然后皱了一下眉毛，把冰块压在嘴上。

Charles站在窗帘旁，双臂交叉。他的表情，第一次，是不可捉摸的；Erik已经习惯了Charles把他的心表露在自己的感情上，所以他实际上有点吃惊。在过去的几天里，他感觉到Erik内心的困惑了吗?他知道Erik的感受吗?

如果他知道了，为什么他什么都没说呢?

“好吧，”Charles终于说。“我应该去看看有没有其他病人。”

Erik点点头。“嗯。”

Charles还是一动不动。他站在那里，眉头紧锁，嘴巴抿成一条结实的线，读不懂。Erik试图读懂他沉默的意味。他是想说点什么吗?他在等 _Erik_ 说什么吗?Erik能说什么呢?更重要的是，Charles想听什么?

过了无限长的一分钟，Charles吸了口气说:“Erik……我……”

“ Xavier医生?”帘子被拉开了，露出一个护士，他好奇地探身进来，脖子上的鳃在颤动。他看了看Charles和Erik，显然没有意识到自己打断了什么重要的事情，然后说:“我有一个关于一号房间的图表的问题。”

Erik抑制住了想抓住这小子皮带和手表的金属把他扔出房间的冲动。“能等一下吗?”他咕哝着说。

“不，我应该做这个。”他偷偷地瞥了Erik一眼，然后推开帘子。“那图表呢，Darren?”

他和护士消失了，留下Erik在他旁边的金属托盘上对付他的沮丧。他把它揉成一团，尽可能地把它捏成一个小而紧凑的球，把愤怒集中在球上，直到他的脾气平息下来。

Charles刚才想说什么?这 _该死的_ 护士来的正是时候。

Erik又逗留了十多分钟，直到很明显Charles已经被别的地方绊住脚步，再也不回来了。冰现在基本上融化了，开始从纸巾上滴下来，所以Erik叹了口气，推开帘子，走出了房间。

Clarice在他离开体育馆的路上碰到了他。“一切都好吗?”

“只是嘴唇破了。”Erik说。

她因同情而畏缩。“哎哟。你还要加冰吗?”

“不用了，我可以自己买一些。”

“好吧。”

他考虑让她叫Charles晚些时候来找他，但这有什么意义呢?他不知道自己想要什么。如果他们要严肃地讨论……不管他们之间到底发生了什么，他至少应该先弄清楚。

“你还需要什么吗?”Clarice问道。“如果真的疼的话，我可以给你买一些止痛药。”

“不,我很好。”犹豫了一阵后，他补充道，“如果你见到Xavier医生，告诉他我得回教室了。”

Clarice用两个手指向他致意。“我会的”。

*

中心的冬季派对在12月22日举行，这是完美的一天，因为这是Charles这周不在医院工作的一天。他从星期一到星期四上四天班，星期六晚上又要上班。不过，星期五是为庆祝活动预留的。 

“哇，他们真的尽了全力，”Raven说，她伸长脖子环顾中心的门厅。“这里看起来就像圣诞老人天杀的的工作室。”她睁大眼睛，用手捂住嘴。“噢。”

Charles气呼呼地说。“是的，尽量控制你的语言。你知道，这里有孩子。”

 _这真是太好了，_ 她说， _是你教会了我所有我知道的脏话。_

_是的，但是我尽量不在有礼貌的场合使用它们。_

_除了在妈妈愚蠢的节日派对上。_

Charles笑了。 _你还记得那一年伊丽莎白姨妈有多丢脸吗?_

共同的记忆在他们之间灿烂地绽开。Raven咯咯地笑。 _她的脸涨得通红，我甚至怀疑她动脉瘤破裂了。那岂不是把晚会给毁了!_

_至少会让那晚更刺激。相反，我们不得不听我表弟弹了一百万小时的钢琴。我不知道为什么每个人都认为让他即兴演出是个好主意。_

_他真的很糟糕。_

_非常糟糕的事。_

他们都笑了。Raven又一次大声说:“今晚最好更有趣。”

Charles告诉她:“有人告诉我，这里有给成年人喝的烈酒。”

“哦，听起来很有希望。”

“加上卡拉OK。”

Raven几乎跳起来。“我知就道来这里是个好主意。而且!”她的眼睛邪恶地闪着光。“我能见到Erik了！”

Charles翻了个白眼。“是的，你会发现他一点也不神秘。他希望通过介绍他们俩认识能消除Raven对与Erik有关的流言蜚语的痴迷。也许当她明白他们之间的冲突是因为他们有着截然相反的性格时，她就不会再缠着他问关于Erik的事了，仅此而已。

一系列用企鹅装饰的欢快标志引领他们向体育馆。Charles甚至能听到“红鼻子驯鹿鲁道夫”的歌声在他们接近派对之前就抵达大厅。

“我们不会迟到了超级久吧?”Raven问道。

“只迟到了大约半个小时。”

“ _哎_ 。我真不应该等你翻遍整个衣柜找一件难看的毛衣。”她皱眉。“如果潘趣酒没了，我就走。”

Charles笑着抓住她的胳膊肘，把她拖到门口。“来吧。”

为了聚会，体育馆已经被彻底改造了。两个快乐的大雪人在门口迎接他们，厚厚的假雪把他们带到了外面的冬季仙境。几十片纸雪花用绳子吊在天花板上，当他们走进来的时候，它们让头痒痒的。整个体育馆沐浴在蓝白色的灯光下，让人感觉他们进入了一个溜冰场。一棵巨大的圣诞树占据着体育馆的东墙，挂满了装饰物和彩带。对面的墙上是一个充气烛台，远处的墙上是一面喷着亮光的横幅，上面写着: _节日快乐!!_

“哇，”Raven说，眉毛几乎爬升到发际线。

Charles笑着说:“Kitty非常重视节日装饰。” 

“那些孩子在 _滑冰_ 吗?”

Charles跟着她的视线走到烛台后面的角落，那里看起来像……是的，一群孩子在一块厚厚的冰上滑冰。在体育馆里。

他还没来得及抬起头来，Kitty就不知从哪儿向他们扑来。“Charles!你在这里!我还在想你会不会出现呢!”她伸出一只手臂搂住他的肩膀，当她看到Raven时停了下来。“这一定是你妹妹!嗨，我是Kitty Pryde，我是这里的助理管理员!”

Raven和她握手。“我是Raven。很高兴认识你。”

“你很活泼，”Charles说。“比平时更活泼。”

Kitty咯咯地笑。“我可能喝了比我想喝的更多的酒。非常非常好。”她的思维边缘模糊而温暖，洋溢着令人愉快的柔和色彩。

“后面是溜冰场吗?”Charles指着问道。

“什么?噢,是的!这不是很棒吗?Bobby建议的，孩子们都很喜欢。他愿意至少再维持几个小时，所以如果你想试试，就去试试。”她皱着眉头沉思着。“伙计，我真得想个办法感谢他。”

 _Bobby?_ Raven问道。

 _他是这里的志愿者之一，_ Charles回答道。 _我不太了解他，但据我所知，他能造冰。_

_那很酷。双关。（译者注：cool）_

Charles给了她精神上的压力。他大声说:“我希望我们不会错过晚餐吧?”

Kitty摇了摇头。“不!后面有很多。而且你刚好赶上了丑毛衣大赛!再过十分钟我们就要开始评判了。”她看了他们一眼，然后傻笑起来。“你们看起来像是强有力的竞争者。”

Raven朝Charles投去得意的一瞥。“告诉过你他们会喜欢我的毛衣。”

“看起来 _棒极了_ ，”Kitty说。“我真的——哦，等等，那是Piotr，我找他找了差不多二十分钟了。Piotr,等等! Piotr!”

“好吧，”Raven说，这时Kitty消失在人群中，“喝酒吗?”

他们走到后面，把牛角包、香肠和薄荷饼干堆在一起。Charles抓起一杯水，Raven给自己倒了一些潘趣酒，然后他们在附近的桌子上找了几个空位子。

Charles正要坐在他们左边的一张桌子旁，这时他看见Erik坐在他们前面的一张桌子旁，他的两边都空着。完美。

正常表现就好了，他告诉自己。你坚持了几个星期，现在也能做到。

“来吧，”他对Raven说。“这是Erik。”

她的眼睛里闪过一丝羞怯，跟着他。

当他们出现时Erik完全惊呆了。他一直在喝着一杯潘趣酒，当Charles从他右边走上来时，他差点把酒洒出来。“Charles?”他慌乱地眨了眨眼。“我，呃——我不知道你要来。”

他声音里的惊讶多少是意料之中的;Erik内心深处潜藏的那种奇怪的紧张感并没有消失。Charles抑制住了探究Erik想法的冲动，说道:“我今天休息一天，所以我想我应该来跟大家打个招呼。我还想带我妹妹去参观中心。他指着她。“Erik，这是我的妹妹Raven。Raven，这是Erik。”

“我听说过很多关于你的事，”Raven说，几乎抑制不住她的急切。她坐到Erik旁边的椅子上，目光扫过他的脸。“Charles一直在谈论你。”

 _Raven!_ Charles窘迫地猛然道。

Erik扬起眉毛。“他?”

Charles脸红。“不,我没有。我的意思是，我以前也谈到过你，但是——我只是告诉她我们是同事。”

 _你没告诉我他很辣!_ Raven说，听起来像是他自己背叛了她。

_我不认为这有什么关系!_

“那么，”Raven向前探了探身子说，“Charles说你在这儿教防身术?”

“还有其他课。”

Charles正要坐下时，Kitty出现在他的手边。“对不起!”她抓住他的胳膊肘叫道。“我能把你偷走一会儿吗?我需要你的帮助。”

Charles犹豫了一下，瞥了一眼Raven，Raven挥手让他走开。 _我知道如何交朋友。_

_警告你，他不太好交往。_

_我相信我们会找到谈资的。_

Charles叹了口气，向Kitty点点头。“带路吧。”

事实证明，她是想让他和几位潜在的捐赠者谈谈这家诊所的情况。这家诊所最终演变成了一场冗长的讨论，内容涉及他们目前的国家医疗体系存在的问题，以及试图说服保险公司屈服是多么令人沮丧。不知不觉，将近一个小时过去了。

“哦，对不起，” Collins太太看了看时间说。“我们不是有意把你留这么久的!”

她的妻子个子高高的，鹰钩脸，有着明亮的黄色眼睛，点点头，拍了拍她的手。她故意压低声音说:“对不起。她有时真爱东拉西扯。”

Collins太太气愤地哼了一声。“嘿!”

Charles笑着说。“这很好。他把电话号码草草写在一张餐巾纸上，递给他们。“如果你还有其他问题，请告诉我，好吗?我很高兴再次与您见面，讨论诊所的细节。”

“谢谢你,医生。”

他终于脱身，回到他离开Erik和Raven的桌子旁，却发现桌子空了。他转过身来，在人群中寻找他们，然后转过身去，看看餐桌旁边。当他终于看到它们时，他的心猛地一跳。

他们一起靠着墙，手拿酒杯，坐在酒桌后面，显然在交谈。他们之间几乎没有什么距离——如果Raven往前走一步，他们的胸就会紧紧地贴着。他认识她一辈子了;他知道她什么时候在调情。她的肢体语言是明白无误的。这也不是没有回报的——不管Raven在说什么，Erik都在聚精会神地听着，他的眼睛盯着她的脸。他也在笑，他的表情很放松，嘴唇向上翘着。

嫉妒翻倍地打在Charles的肚子上。一种可怕的寒冷开始从他的心蔓延到他的手指，他的脚趾。 _什么?_ Raven怎么能这样对他呢?她怎么能…… _Erik_ 怎么能……?

 _你这个该死的白痴，_ 他对自己吼道。 _她不知道，因为你没有告诉她。你没有告诉她你喜欢Erik，所以她当然认为这当然是公平竞争……_

Erik…天哪，他怎么没料到会发生这样的事? 他当然会对Raven感兴趣。他们在很多方面都很相似。他们都是强大的变种人，都很自骄傲，他们都对自己成为谁毫不后悔，他们都是地狱火的粉丝，以及Charles永远无法摆脱的更激进的变种人意识形态。他们比Charles和Erik有更多的共同点。难怪Raven会吸引Erik的注意。大学里 _曾_ 有谣言说Erik对身体上的变种很有兴趣……

Charles眼泪夺眶而出，试图咽下突然袭来的恶心，这种恶心有可能使他逃到垃圾桶里去。操。 _操。_

突然之间，这一切都太过分了。体育馆太小，人太多，没有足够的空气呼吸，没有足够的空间 _思考_ 。

他挤过人群，推开门，逃到外面的走廊里。

有一会儿，他不得不停下来，靠在墙上，头晕目眩。情感的结是无法解析的。他生气了。他嫉妒。他真的受了伤，这没有任何意义，因为Erik从来都不是他的。他们从来没有约会过。他们甚至从来没有做过朋友。他们十年前上过一次床，那是一场该死的 _灾难_ 。那为什么Charles觉得他失去了什么呢?为什么一想到Erik和Raven在一起——和任何人在一起——他就感到不舒服?

 _别他妈大惊小怪的_ ，他严厉地告诉自己。但这丝毫不能缓解他胸部的紧张。

他不想有人出来撞到他，就强迫自己沿着大厅走得更远。然后，在拐角处，他继续往前走，突然需要把自己和体育馆尽可能地隔开。他爬上楼梯，停在二楼的楼梯平台上，然后继续往前走。他一直爬上楼梯跑出去，然后推开顶楼的门。

一股冷空气立刻打在他的脸上。这令人清醒，他走进风里，走到屋顶上，让门在他身后悄悄关上。12月的天气比平常暖和，但仍然很冷，几分钟之内他就开始发抖了。不过，这里很好。很安静。

他走到屋顶的边缘，靠在屋顶上几分钟，任由内心的风暴肆虐，直到它开始燃烧。过了一段时间，他的怒火渐渐平息，胸中剧烈的疼痛渐渐变成了钝痛。

他到底想要什么?希望Erik这么久还会想要他吗?希望Erik就像Charles一样被栓在他们的一夜情上?即使他们和好了，谁能说Erik不会像他们睡在一起的那个晚上那样突然对他发脾气呢?那是一场彻底的灾难，今天可能也是。 

_这样更好，_ Charles告诉自己。 _你需要向前看已经十年了，只是到现在你才承认。_

他在屋顶边缘又站了好几分钟，咬紧牙关，不让牙齿打颤。然后，他想他可能不应该冒险让自己为这么愚蠢的事情生病，他转身回到楼下。

门还没等他走一步就开了。Erik出现在屋顶上，他的眼睛立刻瞄准了Charles。

“你在上面干什么?”“Erik的逼问道。“这里很冷!”

Charles盯着他，对他的突然出现毫无准备。他打算下楼，暖和一下，让自己振作起来，然后像什么都没发生一样回到体育馆。但Erik在这里，Charles仍然觉得自己被生生剐伤了。

“我只、只是——”Charles闭上了嘴，因为他牙齿的咔嗒声让他听起来很脆弱，这让他很恼火。过了一会儿，他慢慢地、故意地说:“我只是在想事情。”

Erik的眼睛眯起来。“你抖得像一片树叶。”

他开始脱下他的夹克，让Charles不知为什么觉得无法忍受。Charles大步从他身边走到门口，猛地拉开门，几乎跑下了楼梯。

Erik在第二次落地时赶上了他。“Charles——”

Charles没有理睬他，继续从楼梯上跳下来，一次两级。“你不是应该在聚会上吗?”

“我在找你。”

“你没必要这么做。”

“你消失了，没有人知道你去了哪里。我很……”

“什么?”Charles不屑。“ _担心?_ ”

Erik停顿了一下，然后说:“是的。”

Charles的心痛苦地扭曲着。“好吧，”他冷笑着说，“我能照顾好自己，谢谢。”

他跳下最后一段楼梯，大摇大摆地走下走廊。过了一会儿，他听到Erik在他后面追上来。

“嘿，”Erik抓住他的胳膊说，“你怎么了?”

“没什么。”Charles恼怒地把他甩掉。“让我一个人呆着。”

“Charles,等等。Charles——”Erik再次抓住他的胳膊，把他拉住。

Charles瞪着他。“ _让我一个人呆着_ ，你他妈的不明白吗?”

Erik皱起眉头。他看起来非常困惑，以至于有那么一瞬间，Charles几乎感到很抱歉。“什么……怎么回事?”

“你这话是什么意思?”Charles冷冷地问。

“你的行为就像……”Erik停顿了一下。“你表现得像个混蛋。”

Charles的唇卷发。“你说我一直是个混蛋。”

“你知道，实际上我开始喜欢上你了，”Erik说，他的声音里透着愤怒，“但这让我想起了当初为什么我不能忍受你。”

“很好，”Charles冷冷地说，“你可以继续恨我了。我更喜欢这样。”

他猛地挣脱Erik的手，肩膀僵硬地走开了。他内心的一个声音告诉他 _停下来_ ，他是一个白痴，这不是成熟、理智的成年人的行为方式，但他忽略了这一点。他只是需要离开Erik。然后他就可以思考了。然后他就能弄清楚他对这种糟糕透顶的情况是什么感觉，以及他到底要怎么做。

太迟了，他意识到Erik在跟着他，在Charles反应过来之前，Erik抓住他的胳膊肘，把他拖到离他们左边最近的门里。Erik把Charles推进房间，关上他们身后的门，交叉双臂。“你生我的气了。”

“我没有——”

“ _别_ 他妈的骗我。”

Charles盯着他看了一会儿。然后他也交叉双臂。“是的。我生你的气了。”

“为什么?”

“因为——”因为 _一切_ 。此时，Charles被Erik的 _存在_ 激怒了。“因为!”

“多么清楚，”Erik干巴巴地说。“我能看出你确实从常春藤的教育中受益。”

“去你的，”Charles吼道。他松开双臂，大步朝门口走去，当Erik想拦住他时，他突然停了下来。“别挡我的路。”

“是因为我说的话吗?”Erik问道。

“我说——”

“我做的事?”

“ _是啊!_ ”Charles爆炸。“是啊，是你做的事!你他妈 _当着我的面_ 跟我妹妹调情!”

Erik盯着他，困惑地皱起眉头。“你妹妹是个有自主意识的成年人。我们之间发生的事与你无关。”

刺穿Charles的嫉妒实际上 _燃烧起来_ 。他的血管就像着了火一样，有那么一瞬间他气得说不出话来。

“你说得对，”当他终于开口说话时，他粗声粗气地说。“这不关我的事。”

Erik张开嘴，然后又闭上了。然后，奇怪的是，他的眼睛里似乎透出理解。他看起来就像Charles刚刚给了他一个答案，而他从没有问出这个问题。“就是因为这个?”

“什么?”

“你就说这么多?”

“你还想从我这里得到什么?”Charles猛地说。 _我的尊严高于一切?_

“我想你告诉我真相。”

“这 _就是_ 真相。”

“不,它不是。Erik停顿了一下，然后补充道，“你显然很嫉妒，为什么不承认呢?”

Charles非常震惊，Erik把事情说得如此直白，以至于他的怒气都消了。“什…什么?”

“我注意到了，”Erik说。“当你把所有想法投射得到处都是的时候，我很难不这注意到。”

Charles猛地升起他的精神屏障，脸涨得通红。他怎么能让失去对能力的控制呢?Erik听到了多少?

“我……”Charles咬住了嘴边的借口。否认这一点只会让他感到更加可悲。Erik显然很清楚自己的情绪，他能得出正确的结论。

Erik目不转睛地注视着他。“这是不是意味着你仍然对我感兴趣?”

Charles的脸红得更厉害了。“我不认为——”

“因为，”Erik继续说，他的语气甚至是故意的，“我仍然对你感兴趣，万一你没有注意到的话。”

Charles的呼吸哽在喉咙里。他完全说不出话来;他所能做的就是目瞪口呆地盯着他看。 

Erik皱起了眉头。“我本应恨你的。你利用我。你对待我就像我对你什么来说都不是。但我一直无法把你从我的脑海中抹去，这简直要把我逼疯了。”

“你没有——”Charles的声音哽咽着说。他必须停下来，吞咽，重新开始。“你对我来说 _什么都不是_ 。你到底是怎么产生这个想法的?”

现在轮到Erik盯着他看了。“开什么玩笑?”

Charles无可奈何地摇摇头。“我不是在跟你开玩笑。老实说，我不知道你觉得我是怎么利用你的。如果有什么不同的话，”旧日的愤怒涌上心头，夹杂着渴望和希望，尖锐而令人困惑，“你利用了我。我们一搞完你就把我赶出了你的公寓。你把我扔出去之前，连衣服都没让我穿上!”

“因为这对你毫无意义!”Erik厉声说道，他的镇定变成了愤怒。“我只是你床柱上的又一个刻痕!”（译者注：即又一个战利品）

“ _什么_?“Erik怎么能认为那一夜对他毫无意义呢?甚至在他们第一次接吻之前，Charles就想知道他们能否发展一段关系，他们能否真的能成为彼此的什么人，因为Erik很迷人，而Charles很不情愿地发现自己被迷住了。现在Erik又指责他不在乎?“你怎么会这么想?”

Erik瞪着他。“我看到你的手机了。”

“什么?”

“你的 _手机_ 。你去浴室的时候把它忘在床头柜上了。我看到你女朋友的短信了。”

“我的女朋友?什么……?”他绞尽脑汁，想弄明白Erik到底在说什么。

实现就像晴天霹雳。他吓得浑身冰凉，连手指尖都发冷了。

“你看到了Moira的短信。”

Erik更加尖锐地盯着他。“是的。”

“那……那不是你想的那样。”

“这不是吗?因为它看起来就像一个该死的约炮电话。”

这一切的极度不公使Charles想要尖叫。十年过去了，就因为这个?

“我们只是炮友，”他无可奈何地说，“我们已经分手了，但我们仍然是——我们只是他妈的炮友。我本来打算那天晚上去见她的，可是我……我碰见你了，而且……”

“而你却睡了我，”Erik冷冷地说。“你是打算事后去她家，还是她要来你家?”

“那不是——我正要取消呢!”Charles哭道。“我正打算告诉她我不会再来了，因为我想——我想问你——”

“什么?你要问我什么?”

“我正要问你要不要跟我约会!”Charles冲口而出。“我正要请你喝咖啡、吃晚饭什么的，因为我……”Erik真的不知道吗?他甚至没有怀疑吗?“我喜欢你。”

Erik冰冷的愤怒瞬间烟消云散。他目瞪口呆地盯着Charles。“你……什么?”

“我喜欢你，”Charles痛苦地说，“我被你吸引了很长一段时间，尽管你有时是个混蛋，但你也是我见过的最有趣的人，我……我想了解你。”他咽了口唾沫，转移了视线。“然后那晚发生了，你把我赶了出去，我想……我想也许你上了我是因为你想——羞辱我，因为你恨我。”

“我 _永远不会_ ……”Erik深吸了一口气，战栗着。“我确实恨你。我想其中的一些原因是因为我讨厌我被你吸引，尽管你很有钱，很有特权，很傲慢，有所有我应该恨的东西。但无论我对你有什么感觉，我都不会试图用性作为某种…某种 _武器_ 来对付你。那糟透了。”

Charles颤抖着叹了口气。“你把我赶出去之后，我不知道该怎么想。这是我唯一能理解的解释。”

“如果你——如果你解释一下……”

“就好像你会给我机会解释一样。你整个学期都在假装我不存在!”这是一个痛苦的两个月，直到Charles终于毕业，逃离纽约，来到西雅图的医学院。在那个灾难性的夜晚之后，他们再也没有说过一句话。

“你并没有态度更好，”Erik抗议道。“每次我们相遇，你都表现得像陌生人一样。”

“因为我以为你恨我!我很生气，因为你利用我！”他停顿了一下，承认道:“反正我就是这么想的。”

他们之间出现了短暂而沉重的沉默。然后Erik向后靠在门上，他叹了口气，肩膀耷拉下来。“我觉得自己像个白痴。”

“我也是。“他们怎么能完全误解情况呢?一直以来，他们都大错特错。十多年来，Charles一直坚持这一点，他确信自己是对的，而Erik是一个最混蛋的混蛋，而现在……

“现在什么?他轻声问道。

Erik犹豫了一下。“嗯……你知道我的感受。”

“你……对我感兴趣。”这太不可思议了，Charles忍不住笑了。他花了很长时间认为Erik恨他，以至于很难接受Erik喜欢他?想和他在一起?或者Erik只是在身体上被他吸引，就像在大学一样?

“这到底是什么意思?”过了一会儿，他问道。“你对性感兴趣还是……”

“不，”Erik很快地说。“我的意思是……是的，如果那是你想要的。但我感兴趣的还不止这些。”

不止于此。Charles的头旋转。半小时前，他甚至从未想过要和Erik约会，但现在，这似乎是一种切实的可能性。他的某些部分——不知怎的，那部分仍然像年轻时上大学时那样迷恋着Erik—— _想要_ 那样。

Erik开始反悔。“如果你不想——”

“我愿意，”Charles脱口而出。“我只是——这一切都发生得太快，仅此而已。从大学开始我就变了，但我的很多地方还是和以前一样。过去你不喜欢我的地方，现在你可能也不会喜欢。”

“我不喜欢你喝酒，也不喜欢你的通宵派对，”Erik说，“但你说你不再喝酒了，这些天你似乎也不怎么喜欢派对了。即使你是，你也不会让我凌晨4点还没睡，还在大厅里放音乐。”

Charles的脸抽搐了一下。“我很抱歉。”

Erik恫吓道。“另外，你不再隐藏你的心灵感应能力了，所以我不再因此对你生气。但是我仍然认为，你的变种能力是你最优秀的部分之一，你却试图隐藏它，这太荒谬了。”

一阵恼怒席卷了他。Erik还在纠结 _这件事_ ，是吗?“关于这个——我有我的理由。”

“什么理由?”

Charles再次交叉双臂，眯起眼睛。“你知道反变种的歧视有多普遍吗，即使是在变种人群体中?Erik，我上大学的时候16岁。我比班上其他人都小，所以我已经觉得自己不属于这里了。我害怕因为我的心灵感应被排斥，所以我保持沉默。这并不是因为我为自己感到 _羞耻_ 。”

他停顿了一会儿，然后决定把其他的东西也放在桌子上。“我很抱歉用派对来打扰你。真的,我很抱歉。但我不只是为了派对而派对。的确，我喜欢聚会，也喜欢人群，但最重要的是，我一直都需要有人群在身边，因为独处对我来说太艰难了。”

Erik眨眼。“这是什么意思?”

“那时我还是个十几岁的孩子。大多数人直到十几岁或二十几岁才完全控制自己的能力。我还没有很好地掌握我的心灵感应，这让我有时很难待在自己的脑子里。当周围有其他人分散我的注意力时，我更容易控制自己。”

他停顿了很长时间。至少Erik没有嘲笑他，也没有马上把他打发走。他很难向其他人解释他在大学时的感受，那时他还不知道如何让自己的心灵感应与他相适应，而不是与他作对。有些时候非常好。在其余时间他的偏头痛很严重，他能做的就是蜷成一团，尽量不哭出来。酒精帮助了他。身边的人也能让他从自己的头脑中清醒过来。现在回想起来，难怪他大学时代的大部分时间都在喝酒和开派对。他是不健康应对机制的标本。

“我不知道，”Erik最终说。“我……对不起。我很抱歉我是个主观臆测的混蛋。”

Charles没有意识到Erik对他的变种能力和他过去的恶习所表现出的嘲笑和蔑视在这么长时间之后仍然在折磨着他。Erik的道歉解开了他的一个心结。

“我也很抱歉，”过了一会儿他说。“我是一个粗鲁的邻居。即使我有问题，我也不应该以此为借口成为一个混蛋。我敢肯定，你不是我们宿舍里唯一恨我的人。”

“不,我不是。你还记得502年我们家楼下的Ed吗?”

“是的。”

“他曾经付我50美元让我切断你的电源。”

Charles的眼睛睁大了。“ _是你_!我就知道!等等，他给你钱了?”

“我本可以免费做这件事，但他提出要这么做……”

Charles摇了摇头，尽管他的嘴不停地抽搐。回想起来有点好笑。“真是一个混球。”

“谁，我还是他?”

“你们两个都是。”

Erik笑着说。“罪名成立。”

Charles也哈哈大笑。“天哪，我真不敢相信……嗯，我承认这是我应得的。”

“你 _完全应得_ ，”Erik纠正道。“你知道我睡觉有多轻吗?因为你，我失去了很多小时的睡眠。”

Charles愤愤道。“我很抱歉。真的, _真的_ 很抱歉。高兴了吗?”

“非常高兴。”Erik停顿了一下，然后补充道:“如果你明天能和我一起吃晚饭，我会更高兴。”

他的表达有点笨拙，过于随意了而不太自然。然而，Charles的心脏还是漏跳了一拍。他被迷住了，一开始回答“是”，然后不情愿地停了下来。“你知道，我是认真的。也许你会讨厌我身上的某些东西。比如，我仍然是一个融合主义者。”

Erik耸了耸肩。“我仍然认为地狱火的很多观念是有效的。那又怎样?”

“ _那又怎样?_ ”Charles盯着他。“你对我们在大学里的不同看法不是这样的。”有时他会想，除了作为邻居的坏习惯之外，Erik最讨厌的就是他的融合主义倾向。 

“我们那时还年轻，”Erik说，声音里透着一丝歉意。“当时我以为一切都是非黑即白的。尽管还有一些事情我永远不会让步，但我学会了与我不同意的人共存。”他微微一笑。“有时候我甚至喜欢他们。”

Charles的心飘起来。“好吧。”

“好吧?”

“晚餐。我明天要工作到星期一，不过星期二晚上怎么样?”

“好，成交。”Erik听起来有点无法呼吸。Charles也有同感。

“好。”Charles摸索着找了些别的话要说，尽量不让谈话尴尬地岔开。“我想我们应该，嗯，交换电话号码?”

“是的，那是——有道理的。”

他们交换手机，输入信息，然后再换回来。Charles把手机塞进口袋，不情愿地说:“我想我们最好在他们派搜索队来找我们之前回去参加聚会。”

“有可能。”

他们都犹豫。然后，在他想得更清楚之前，Charles上前一步，抓住Erik的衬衫，给了他一个快速的、偷偷摸摸的吻。

当Charles抽离时，Erik看上去完全惊呆了。Charles脸红着说:“对不起。我应该——”

Erik用一只手搂住Charles的胳膊，把他拉得更紧，并吻了他。这是一个真正的吻，深沉、漫长、炽热，Charles的脑海着接触中流动的情感力量旋转。他们的思想就像水彩画一样在边缘模糊起来，他能感觉到Erik的渴望，他的渴望，他对自己感情力量的困惑，他无论如何都要坚持到底的决心。作为回报，Charles向Erik展示了他的感受:他对Erik的吸引力，他对Erik在这里所建立的一切的钦佩，他对过去的伤害和愤怒已经被夜晚的启示所抚平，他愿意重新开始。

这次他们都抽了回来，大口喘着气。Erik的眼睛很明亮。Charles肯定他也有同样的表情。

“那是……我忘了你能做到，”Erik气喘吁吁地说。“我是说，让我看看你的感受。”

他们最后一次分享想法和感受是在十年前的床上，即使在那时，Charles也有所保留。也许这就是为什么Erik坚信他们睡在一起毫无意义的原因。要是Charles当时让他知道他当时的感受就好了……

“我希望你不介意，”Charles过了一会儿说。

Erik激烈地摇摇头。“当然不。”

Charles微笑。“嗯。然后……” _这样行吗?_

Erik吓了一跳，但无论是身体上还是精神上，他都没有退缩。相反，他实际上很喜欢Charles的精神接触，就像猫喜欢爱抚一样。Charles的心飞了起来。

 _可以_ ,Erik说。然后: _我这样做对吗?_

 _完美_ ，Charles高兴地告诉他。他给Erik送去了他的感觉，温暖、光明和快乐都包在一起。当Erik发出一声轻微的、令人吃惊的声音时，Charles轻轻地后退了几步。 _太多了?_

_不，我只是…很惊讶。_

安静了一分钟后，Charles叹了口气。“我们真的应该回到派对上。他们可能在找我们。”

“是的。Erik打开门。“你先走。”

他们从后门溜回体育馆。Erik立刻抽身去处理体育馆后面的灯光问题，所以Charles独自回到他们的桌子上，发现Raven坐在那里，正与一个有着深红色皮肤和尾巴的男人深入交谈，他一边听Raven说话，一边若有所思地抖动着尾巴。Charles认出他是中心的志愿者之一，但他不知道这个人的名字。Raven看起来玩得很开心，所以Charles改变了方向，给自己倒了一杯潘趣酒。

在晚上剩下的时间里，他和其他客人社交，小心翼翼地和他以前在诊所见过的人保持联系。他们中的一些人对诊所提出了建议，他承诺下次见到Kitty时把这些建议告诉她。不止一位慈祥的祖母捏他的脸颊，几个认识他的孩子向他要贴纸。他真的应该开始随身携带一些，他遗憾地想，因为他必须为自己身上没有贴纸而向另一个孩子道歉。

Raven在九点半左右找到了他。“嘿，”她抓住他的胳膊说。“我要走了。”

他离开了他刚才进来的谈话圈子，和她一起走开了。“好吧。你要我和你一起去吗?我也准备好要走了。”

“不,没关系。你看起来玩得很开心，而且……”她回头看了看，傻笑着。那个红皮肤的男人手里拿着外套，在几张桌子外等着她。“反正有人陪我。”

Charles皱眉。“我不需要知道这些。”

“我不得不听你吹嘘你在大学里甩过的帅哥，”Raven回答。“变相的公平竞争。再见。”

“明天给我发短信，让我知道你没有被谋杀，”Charles在放手之前对她说。她翻着白眼，挥挥手。

Charles为了Erik扫视了一下体育馆，发现他坐在孩子们正在做姜饼屋的桌子旁边，旁边有几个热情的大学生在监督。当Charles越走越近时，他看到Erik正在帮助一个小女孩盖屋顶。

“不，不，不，”她边说边挥手示意他停下来。“它需要更高一些，越过窗户。”

“像这样的吗?”Erik问道。

“不,更高!再高一点!不,停下来!那太高了!”

Charles看着Erik耐心地调整屋顶，直到女孩完全满意为止。最后，她拍手说:“太完美了!谢谢你,Erik!”

“你很受欢迎。”Erik抬头一看，发现Charles站在那里。看到Erik的眼神，兴奋贯穿了Charles的身体。他从座位上站起来，轻轻地拍了拍女孩的后背。“我马上回来，Gretel。继续装饰吧。”

“嘿，”Erik走到Charles面前时，Charles说。

“嘿。Erik微微扬起头。“你的表情很奇怪。”

“我只是在想你和孩子相处得有多好，”Charles回答说。

“我?“Erik哼了一声。“他们信任你。我见过你和孩子们在诊所里的样子。他们崇拜你。”

“但中心的每个人都很崇拜 _你_ 。”Charles明白其中的原因:Erik对这个地方的奉献是惊人的。他在这里建立了一个社区，一个变种人的安全空间。在曼哈顿，没有多少其他地方可以自称完全容忍和接受所有变种人，甚至是自称是属于变种人的空间。Erik把他的心和灵魂倾注到中心上，这一点很明显。

“他们容忍我，仅此而已，”Erik说，但他的声音里涌流着喜爱之情。过了一会儿，他朝出口点了点头。“你要走吗?我想我几分钟前看见你妹妹离开了。”

“也许我该走了，”Charles不情愿地说。“我明天要早起工作。但这很有趣。我很高兴今晚能来。”

Erik的目光温暖。“我也很高兴你来了。我很高兴我们……谈了谈。”

“我也是。”犹豫了一阵之后，Charles伸出了他的心灵感应， _那周二见?_

Erik笑了。这是一个约会。

*

Erik已经很久没和别人约会了。可能有很多年了。他最后一个认真对待的人是Magda，虽然这段感情以友好的方式结束了，但这并没有让他想要重新投入到约会中去。从那以后，他有过几次一夜情和短暂的风流韵事，但他从未期待会有什么真正的结果。现在，从天而降地，他和Charles有了一个约会。

简直难以置信。就在几个月前，他还在因为Charles重新进入他的生活而痛骂，现在他正在倒数着能再次见到Charles的时间。这就像一个讽刺。

星期六缓慢地过去了，星期天也过去了。在周末，中心的工作时间较短，也不像往常那么忙，因为圣诞节就要到了。Erik在这两天都在进行长跑，试图消耗他不安分的精力。即使跑了十英里，他仍然感到兴奋。甚至很难入睡;他只能躺在床上，在脑子里一遍又一遍地回放他们共度的一夜。那个夜晚的记忆不再被背叛带来的震惊和伤害所玷污。十多年来，他第一次允许自己带着喜爱和渴望去回忆它。

现在他知道了那晚发生的事情的真相，他可以让自己承认:他真的很喜欢Charles。即使是在上大学的时候，虽然他对Charles的过分行为感到恼火，但他也对他很感兴趣。Charles很有吸引力，很有魅力，和他交谈很有趣，尽管他的大多数观点都很天真，处于特权阶级的视角，而且是错误的。他们经常发生冲突，但Erik从不觉得这是狭隘的。至少，直到那个决定性的夜晚。

后来发生的一切不可避免地影响了他对Charles的回忆。现在，在他的愤怒和伤害下埋藏了这么久的美好回忆开始重现。他不仅记得他讨厌Charles的一切，还记得他喜欢的东西:他明显的智慧，他的机敏，他能够如此热情而雄辩地辩论，尽管他几乎总是站在错误的一边。但这正是他魅力的一部分。

星期一像蜗牛一样慢慢地来了。Erik六点钟醒来，因为太不安分而无法呆在床上。他又跑了一段很长的路，八点左右回到公寓，快速高效地洗了个澡。然后他拿起手机浏览通知。

当然，到处都有圣诞祝福。新闻上到处都是，Facebook上到处都是，他的邮箱里到处都是随机发送的广告邮件。Erik抑制住一声恼怒的咆哮——当意识到这一点时，他停了下来。

Charles正在圣诞节工作。虽然Erik不庆祝圣诞节，而且通常也不在乎圣诞节，但Charles没有放假的事实突然间显得非常不公平。他知道Charles喜欢圣诞节——他记得Charles为这个季节装饰了他的公寓，还在圣诞前夜举办了盛大的派对。那么，他今年为什么要工作呢?

好奇心折磨着他，直到他再也无法忍受为止——在找到Charles的名字之前，他一直在浏览自己的联系人，然后打开一条信息。 _你为什么要在圣诞节工作?_

甚至不到五分钟，就收到了回复: _我没有任何计划，所以我自愿去上班。怎么了?_

Erik为自己寻找一个理由，最后决定写道: _这看起来不公平，仅此而已。_

他一发出去就退缩了。这是不是太轻率了?

在他开始怀疑自己之前，Charles回答道。还不错。我4点下班，所以我晚上还有时间休息。

经过几分钟的考虑，Erik又说:那很好

他想说得更多，想继续说下去，但Charles可能很忙。Erik叹了口气，把手机扔到一边，不知道明天晚上之前他到底要做什么。每一秒都像是永恒。

但他真的不用等，是吗?他今晚能见到Charles。如果Charles 4点下班，之后没有任何计划……

Erik从沙发上爬起来，在厨房里翻找。他有一段时间没去杂货店买东西了，所以他的存货有点少，但至少足够做晚饭了。简单的意大利面，或者汤。他很确定Charles对任何东西都不过敏，如果他过敏的话，好吧，Erik会即兴发挥的。

他感到一阵兴奋。他非常希望Charles今晚没有其他安排。

他把公寓从上到下打扫了一遍，然后又打扫了一遍，以消磨时间。然后他试图为中心做一些文书工作，但大部分都失败了，因为他无法让自己集中注意力。他的思绪不断地回到Charles身上，回到Charles在那间黑暗的教室里嘴唇的触感。

天啊，他被 _迷住了_ ，不是吗?这就是迷恋的感觉吗?在此之前，还没有人像这样完全地侵入他的思想。甚至他曾经爱过的Magda也没有。

3点时，他再也不能在公寓里闲坐了。他抓起钥匙，耸了耸肩，走了出去。

西奈山不远。他提前几站跳下地铁，这样他就可以走完剩下的路，但他仍然在3:30到达，提前了整整半个小时。在外面闲逛了几分钟后，Erik终于决定进去避寒。

他正在纠结是否可以和前台说，他要到重症监护室去见一个朋友，这时他身后有人说，“Erik?”

他转过身来，发现Clarice向他走来，好奇地歪着头。“你在这儿干什么?”

“我只是……”Erik为了找借口而出现了短暂的停顿。但是为什么他的第一反应就是撒谎呢?他并没有做任何丢脸或尴尬的事。那么，如果这一切不可避免地滑向流言蜚语，那又如何?反正他从来没在乎过那玩意儿。

“我是来见Charles的，”他说着，微微直了直身子。“我想给他一个惊喜。”

Clarice的表情亮。“哦,听起来很有趣。为什么?”

Erik下决心道。“为了约会。”

有那么一会儿，她只是默默地看着他，绿色的眼睛睁得大大的，充满了震惊。然后，她脸上慢慢地露出了愉快的笑容。“真是 _太_ 甜蜜了，哦，我的天哪。他不知道你在这里吗?需要我带你上楼吗?”

看来今天是他的幸运日。“是的，你能告诉我怎么走吗?”

他还没说完，她就点头了。“跟我来。”

“ _你_ 在这儿干什么?”Erik问道，他们走进一个楼梯井，开始往上爬。“你不应该放一天假吗?”

她耸了耸肩。“我不怎么过圣诞节。我晚些时候要去我父母家吃晚饭，但仅此而已。我早些时候来追踪一名急诊室医生。”

“你要呆多久?”

“哦，实际上我正要离开。然后我看见了你。”她笑着说。“我猜这是你的幸运日。”

“我想是的。”

她在四楼楼梯口刷了一下卡，用力把门拉开。当他们进入大厅后，她指着他们的左边说:“如果你走到拐角处，那里有一个护士站。随便问谁Xavier医生在哪里，他们都会帮你找到他。”她眨眼。“祝你好运。”

“谢谢。”他真心诚意地说。

Clarice笑着说。“好吧，那我就留给你自己去吧。圣诞快乐。”

“我是犹太人，”Erik苦笑，“但还是谢谢你。”

“哦。”她脸上掠过一丝懊恼。“对不起。”

“这没事。”他挥手示意她回到楼梯间。“回家吧。你应该和你的父母一起去吃晚饭。”

她走后，他做了一个稳定的深呼吸，挺直肩膀，走到拐角处。

他一直以为会在车站看到几个护士，也许还有其他工作人员。他的问题——你知道我在哪里能找到Xavier医生吗?——被咽了回去，当他看到Charles站在那里，漫不经心地倚着护士站，一边和坐在他前面的护士聊天，一边在便利贴上乱涂乱画。他看起来太他妈好了，这让Erik喘不过气来。

Charles一定感觉到他了，因为他抬头看了看。当视线落在Erik身上时，他的眼睛睁得大大的，直起身子，放下了笔。有那么一会儿，他们只是站在那里，互相凝望着。然后Charles走向他，洋溢着困惑的幸福。“嘿。你在这儿干什么?”

“我只是想看看你，”Erik说，希望他听起来更冷淡，而不是渴望。“我想问你今晚是否愿意和我一起吃饭，而不是明天。除非你另有安排……”

“没有别的安排，”Charles很快地说。“说实话，我打算回家，换上睡衣，然后晚上什么都不做。”

Erik的心跳跃。“那么……一起吃晚饭?”

Charles微笑道。“我喜欢。你在想什么?这附近有一家不错的餐馆，我很喜欢。”

“事实上，我想知道你是否愿意过来我家。我会做饭。”

Charles眨眼,吓了一跳。“你……?听起来工作量很大。我不想给你添麻烦。”

“过来吃饭吧，”Erik说。“我已经有想法了。你对什么东西过敏吗?”

“没有。”

“意大利面听起来怎么样?配蘑菇奶油酱?”

“听起来很棒,真的。”

“你同意了吗?”

“你真的不介意做饭吗?”Charles皱着眉头问道。“如果你真的不想出去，我们可以叫外卖。”

“我真的不介意做饭，”Erik保证。如果他介意做饭，他就不会和母亲一起长大，母亲几乎是在厨房里把他养大的。

“那么……”Charles眉开眼笑。“是的。我很乐意过来。”他看了看表。 “再过十分钟左右，我的工作就结束了，然后我得和我的同事签退，但是在那之后，我就可以走了。所以，如果你不介意等大约二十分钟的话，我们可以晚点走吗?”

“当然。”

Charles伸出手，握住他的手，紧紧地握着。“谢谢你过来，”他轻声说。“我很高兴你这么做了。”

他声音里的某种东西使Erik哽住了。Erik咽了口唾沫，同样轻柔地说，“我也很高兴我这么做了。”

Charles笑了笑，又捏了捏他的手，然后松开了。“在你来的那条路的拐角处有个等候区。你可以一直待在那儿，直到我下班。”

“好的。”

在候诊室里，他从桌上的一堆杂志中挑选了一本《M》，这是唯一一本始终以变种人为中心、内容广泛的杂志，也是Erik最喜欢的杂志之一。他坐在门边一张舒服得出奇的扶手椅上，翻阅着几篇文章，甚至几乎没有阅读。他的思绪已经飞向远方，盘算着做晚饭要花多长时间，想着在Charles等待的时候，他能做些什么来招待他。

门开了，Charles把头探了进来。“嘿,搞定了。”他孩子气地咧嘴一笑，一瞬间，他变成了Erik重新回忆起的那个大学生，放肆、开朗、令人恼火。“想离开这里吗?”

Erik把杂志扔回到他面前的桌子上，站了起来。“带路。”

他们一走出医院，Erik就带头领他们上了地铁。他们在回家的路上没怎么说话;Erik不太确定该说什么，而Charles显然是工作累了。当他们到达Erik的公寓时，Charles精神了一些。

“几乎和我想象的一模一样，”他说着，饶有兴趣地环视着Erik的住处。“你的品味十年来都没变过。不过我看到你把那张可怕的黄色沙发扔掉了。”

Erik耸了耸肩，把大衣挂在门厅里，嘲笑道。“你从来没有坐在沙发上，是吗?如果你有，你就不会从外表来判断它了。”

“我不在乎有多舒服。它仍然是一个血淋淋的眼中钉。”

“我希望我还留着它，这样你就能看到它了。”

Charles皱着眉头看着他。不，这更像是撅嘴而不是皱眉，Erik发现这……出乎意料地可爱。“就为了这个，我要抱怨晚餐。”

Erik朝厨房走去，强忍住笑了。“哪一部分?”

“它的每一部分。”Charles尾随Erik来到厨房，用手指勾着他接下来要说的话。“我要抱怨它花了这么长时间，闻起来怪怪的，看上去糟透了，还有——”

Erik一时冲动，抓住Charles白色外套的翻领，把他拉进一个吻里，让他闭嘴。Charles惊讶地捂着嘴发出一声低沉的声音，然后抓住Erik的胳膊，把他拉得更近了。快乐、兴奋和欲望像烈火一样从Erik的脊梁上直冲下来。他不确定这是他的感觉还是Charles的，或者是他们两个的。

 _我们两个的_ ,Charles说。 _肯定是_ 。

Erik咧嘴一笑。“好答案。”

Charles搂着Erik的脖子。 _我能不能说去他的，我们不吃晚饭了?_

Erik颤栗着，忍不住把手放在Charles的背上，停在Charles的裤腰上。“我的意思是……如果你不是非常饿……”

“哦，是的。”Charles低声说。当他的眼睛和Erik的眼睛相遇时，他的眼睛燃烧着。“只是不是为了食物。”

Erik忍住了一声咒骂。Charles一直都这么迷人吗?这么无法抗拒吗?

他开始同意，开始把Charles拉向卧室——然后花费了巨大的努力强迫自己停止。“你确定这是个好主意吗?还记得我们最后一次做爱之前什么都没说吗?”

Charles的性感面容多少有些褪色了。“你说得对，”过了一会儿他说。“在进一步发展之前，我们应该弄清楚一些事情。”

Erik不情愿地把手从Charles的腰上移开。令他吃惊的是，Charles仍然紧紧地抱着他，他的手臂仍然搂着Erik的脖子。“我想——”Erik开始说。

“这不会花很长时间，”Charles说。“我的立场是：我并不因为我们在大学时发生的事而恨你，因为这不是任何人的错。我为自己是一个坏邻居而感到抱歉，尽管有时候你活该，因为你是个混蛋。我想我可能有点爱上你了。够清楚吗?”

Erik觉得胸骨上好像挨了一拳。有那么一瞬间，他说不出话来，喘不上气来，什么也做不了，只是低头盯着Charles，疯狂地想这是不是一个恶作剧，这是不是他幻想中的一个生动的幻觉。

 _这不是一个骗局，_ Charles说。 _也不是幻觉。_

不知怎的，Erik找到了自己的声音。“好吧，既然如此，”他声音嘶哑地说，“那么我的立场是：我也不恨你。发生的事既愚蠢又没有必要，而且主要是我的错，我承认这一点。即使你是一个坏邻居，我也不应该对你表现得像一个混蛋，尤其是当你选择不公开你的变种能力时。那是你自己的选择，我不该因此而对你作出评判。”

“我接受你的道歉。”Charles低声说。 

“我还没说完，”Erik眯起眼睛说。当Charles狠狠地看了他一眼，Erik恼了，接着说:“我本想说，我很高兴你有点爱我，因为我很确定我也有点爱你。”

一种狂野的、颤抖的喜悦从他们两人身上爆发出来。Charles上气不接下气地笑着。“嗯，我想说我们都非常清楚自己的立场。所以，如果你答应以后不把我赶出去……”

“只要你答应留下来吃早饭，”Erik说着，又把他拉近了一些。

Charles咧嘴一笑，眼睛闪闪发光。“去他的。让我们直接跳过晚餐。”

Erik笑着用鼻子蹭了蹭他。“乐意之至。”


End file.
